


Me Without You

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hal Jordan is an Alpha working for a specialized task force taking top agents from police stations all across the country. Barry Allen is an Omega running from the world. Hal saves his life and they quickly become attached..A lot of my ideas and the way things work in this fic were given to me by "May I Hold You" by WorkingChemistry. So credit to them for that!.Title comes from "me without you" by Morgxn.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Every Heart Needs a Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So as my usual disclaimers go, I haven't read any Hal Jordan comics or Flash comics. I've done some research for this, and while I have a better feel for Barry's personality with all the tv shows I've seen with him, please forgive me for any mistakes I've made with Hal.
> 
> Also this is my first A/B/O fic so i beg forgiveness with this too!

Hal took a deep breath. He was really doing this. He sighed and shifted the weight in his arms and knocked on the door he was stood in front of, once again readjusting and then waiting patiently. Finally he heard the door unlocking and it opened.

"What?!" Came a snarl, and pure defensive alpha scent hit Hal like running into a brick wall.

He immediately snarled back, protectively tightening his grip on the bundle in his arms.

"Hal?!" The snarling immediately stopped, replaced by confusion, but the powerful defensive smell was still present.

"Clark," Hal greeted with a nod.

Then he realized, he was causing Clark's protective scent. He looked down as the bundle in his arms whined and snuggled closer to Hal, nuzzling his neck. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, to force his own dominant scent away so it wouldn't seem like he was challenging Clark. He was about to walk into a house with Clark's pack, it was only natural for him to be defensive. Clark had now zeroed in on what Hal was holding, and concern now took control of his features.

"Clark, I need to ask a favor."

Clark Kent looked at him for a moment and then nodded, and Hal readjusted his bundle, walking into the house as Clark stepped out of the way. The bundle in Hal's arms was in fact a young omega male, he hadn't been able to guess how old the man was, but he was guessing only a few years younger then Hal himself. He was young, blonde, way too skinny, and unclaimed. Hal had only just gotten his name before the omega had collapsed on him. Barry Allen.

Clark led Hal and his small load into the living room, where his family was sat on the sofa, a movie paused. Jon, the younger of the two boys, was a small omega, and he immediately snuggled into Lois, his mother, eyes wide as he looked at this new Alpha he didn't really know. Conner, Clark's other kid, was a beta, older then Jon, and he tilted his head at Hal. Hal sunk down onto the empty sofa, going to put the small omega down beside him. But he whined again, hands gripping on Hal's shirt, nuzzling against Hal again. Hal frowned lightly, but settled Barry in his lap, adjusting his jacket which he had put around the man before picking him up.

"Boys, why don't you go do your chores," Clark said, and even Hal could tell he used a touch of Alpha voice to get the two to obey without hesitation

They nodded and stood, walking away into another room. Hal subconsciously shifted Barry, reaching up to push a long tangled blonde hair back.

"Explain," Clark said, sitting beside his wife and watching Hal warily.

"I found him. I was walking to dinner and he came running around the corner and crashed into me. He . . . "

Hal gently pushed back the jacket, baring Barry's arm and revealing long bloody scratches.

"He was being chased by an overly aggressive alpha, and must've been running for a while because he collapsed nearly as soon as he ran into me."

"Hal, you can't stop an another Alpha from claiming-"

"I know, Clark. But look at him. He's in no shape to be mating, and this Alpha didn't even know his name. Its a stupid law and I'm not about to let an aggressive alpha like that just-"

"How do you know he wasn't already claimed?" Lois asked softly.

"Smell him, does he smell like any alpha to you?"

The couple exchanged a look.

"He smells like you, Hal," Clark said gently.

Hal stared at Clark, and immediately he understood what Clark was now implying.

"No. I didn't," Hal defended himself, but also tightened his grip around Barry.

"Well you need to be careful that you don't accidentally imprint. . . You can give off very powerful scents due to your age and having never mated."

"I know, Clark," Hal growled, trying to keep his temper down.

Both the Kent's went silent and Hal looked back down at Barry. The man was very pretty in the face. He was severely underweight, and his hair was tangled tragically. He had been breathing heavily, looking like he was about to pass out when he literally crashed into Hal. If he hadn't have weighed nearly half of Hal, they probably would have both gone down, but as was, Hal had wrapped his arms around the omega, keeping him from falling, the powerful smell of fear washing over him. The alpha chasing Barry appeared seconds later, and Hal reacted instinctively, snarling at the man and pulling Barry behind him, keeping a grip on the weak Omega's arm.

The fight that followed wasn't pleasant. There wasn't much physical contact, but Hal could tell every couple that walked past had to tug on each other to keep going, the strong scents coming from the rivaling alpha's enough to distract even the most submissive Omega, while the Beta's and Alpha's were more curious in the cause of the fight. Hal had ended up winning and had sent the other Alpha packing, while he pulled the Omega around, questioning him. He had just wrapped his leather bomber jacket around him and gotten his name when he passed out, collapsing against Hal.

Hal hadn't known what to do. He couldn't take this unmated, and potentially unregistered, omega back to his safehouse. A safehouse of other unmated Alpha's and Beta's. He couldn't take Barry back to his house because he lived on the other side of the country. And legally he would have to find out if Barry was registered with anyone, but he couldn't do that until Barry woke up and provided him with more information. So he had gone to the one family he thought could help, the Kent's.

Hal had never met a more unorthodox family. Clark and Lois, although Alpha and Omega, had a very equal relationship, Clark didn't use his rights and rule over Lois, and she was as in charge of the family as he was. Conner, Clark's firstborn, was from a different mating, one that had, from what Hal understood, ended horribly. Jon, the younger of the two, was the most rambunctious headstrong omega pup Hal had ever met. The whole family was very odd, Clark loved on and fussed over the kids like he was their mother, and they were raised as if they would be equal when they went out into the world.

It seemed the perfect place to take an omega he had just illegally saved.

Hal recounted the story of what happened in soft tones, not wanting to distress Barry further. He was cradling the man like a mother cradles her pup, and at some point, Lois had carefully draped a blanket around Barry, letting Hal tuck it in around him. They then began discussing what would happen, the Kent's agreeing to house Barry until Hal could either find out who he was registered to, or another temporary, safe arrangement for the omega.

They called the kids back in after a while and began explaining the situation. Jon was still watching Hal warily, and Hal had to do a brief check of himself to make sure he wasn't still giving off threatening scents. He really didn't want to scare the pup. Finally, Jon slowly slinked over, eyes lowered as he came closer, peeking over Hal's arm at Barry.

"Its okay, Jon, I'm not gonna do anything," Hal said softly, scaring the pup anyway, despite his promise.

"Did ya really save him, Alpha Jordan?" Jon whispered.

"Just Hal is fine, Jon. And yes, I did."

"Wasshis name?"

"He told me it was Barry. Is it okay if he stays with you and your family?"

Jon looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned and nodded. Hal offered him a soft smile before looking down at Barry, who was still peacefully sleeping.

"I want to stay until he wakes up," Hal said, looking back up at Clark, who nodded.

"Probably a good choice, he's seen you, but not the rest of us, wouldn't want him to panic the moment he woke up."

So Hal continued sitting on the sofa. Even as Lois and Jon went and made up the guest room for their omega guest, even when Conner sat next to him, and the family restarted their movie. Hal watched it, even though he had come in way late. But it wasn't like he had much choice, Barry was trapping one of his arms, and his other one was being used to make sure the man didn't fall off his lap. So he watched the dumb kids show with this family and tried to make his scent non-existent.

Barry woke up near the end of the movie, giving a quiet chirp and nuzzling Hal's neck again. Holy Fuck, Hal needed to get him to stop doing that. And then the Omega tensed, his hands which had been balled in Hal's shirt now pushing against his chest, a snarl coming from the weak Omega. It didn't take much to keep Barry from escaping, but Hal did his best to be gentle, giving gentle coos and forcing a calming scent towards Barry, who was staring at him like a cornered cat. Clark had paused the movie when he noticed the commotion, and ushered his family out, leaving Hal to soothe the Omega alone.

"Let go of me!" Barry snarled, even as his muscles relaxed into Hal, his nature making him want to listen to this Alpha telling him to relax.

"Okay, I will. Just hold on, or else you're gonna fall off a sofa."

Hal tightened his hold on Barry, twisting and setting the man down beside him on the sofa. Barry scrambled back into the corner, pulling the blanket and Hal's jacket tighter around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" He snarled, teeth bared.

"My name is Hal Jordan."

"You're an Alpha."

"Yes."

"You want to claim me."

"No."

Barry looked confused, tilting his head.

"I don't want to claim you, I'm not low enough to think I can pick a mate off the side of the road. I'm trying to help you."

"I can take care of myself," Barry said defiantly, sticking his nose in the air.

"I have no doubt about that, you're what, 22, and haven't been mated yet?"

"21," Barry corrected softly.

His scared blue eyes snapped to something behind Hal.

"This house doesn't smell like you."

"Its not mine," Hal confessed. "It belongs to my friends Clark and Lois."

"They have pups?"

"Two. A beta and an Omega."

Hal didn't turn to see what Barry was looking at. He had the omega trusting him enough for now. He didn't need him bolting at any sudden movement.

"Where are they?"

"Probably in the other room. Clark didn't want to scare you with two Alpha's as soon as you woke up."

Barry looked like he wanted to say something but didn't, clamping his mouth shut, snuggling deep into the sofa, bringing Hal's jacket up to his nose.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I needed someplace safe to bring you."

"Why not your house?"

This Omega seemed to have no end of questions.

"Because where I'm staying currently has a lot of unmated Alpha's coming and going, it was better to bring you here, where I knew you'd be safe from aggressive Alpha's."

Barry was giving him a look that was partially questioning and partially accusatory.

"You're unmated?" He asked.

"Yeah "

Barry's eyebrow shot up, and Hal knew the unasked question.

"Because I'm not in the place to have a mate. Not now. Haven't been for a while."

"Why?" That was genuine curiosity, Hal could hear and smell it.

"I travel a lot. Everyone I've courted doesn't like the idea of their mate not having a steady schedule."

"You court?"

"Yeah. Call me old fashioned."

"I think it's lovely."

Hal felt himself smiling at Barry, who smiled back. They both heard the quiet yelp at the same time. Hal raised an eyebrow, and twisted around, as Barry visibly stiffened. Hal saw a dark head disappear around the corner.

"Boys?" He called, questioning, but not ordering or calling them. Clark would kill him.

Slowly, Jon and Conner stepped out into the doorway, Conners hand on the back of his brothers neck like he had been in the process of scruffing him.

"Sorry, Mr. Jordan. I was trying to get him to go to his nest but he slipped away," the teen explained, both looking at the floor

"Its okay, Conner," Hal said, deciding to let the name slide this time. "Would you boys like to meet Barry?"

Jon nodded rapidly, and Hal looked over at the Omega, who nodded, scooting closer so his shoulder was pressed to Hal's. Hal beckoned the two boys over, and they calmly walked over until they were stood in front of the men.

"Hi, I'm Conner, and this annoying pup is my brother Jon."

"Hi," Barry said softly, his nose twitching as he smelled the two. "I'm Barry."

"Did Mr. Jordan really save you?!" Jon burst out, then snapped his mouth shut, eyes darting from Hal to the floor.

Barry frowned lightly and leaned forwards, gently ruffling Jon's hair and then touching the end of the boys nose.

"Yeah, he did."

Jon grinned up at Barry.

"Come on, Jon, let's go back to bed before mom realizes and gets us in trouble."

Conner started pushing his brother back to the door.

"Actually, Conner. Can you go get your mom, please? I don't want to intrude on your house by blundering around trying to find them."

Aka: Go get your parents so I don't accidentally ruin your house's scent for your omega family members.

Conner nodded, giving a small polite smile and then continued pushing Jon out, the smaller boy whining slightly, but allowing himself to be herded out. Hal looked back at Barry, who leaned back again, his shoulder once again touching Hal's.

"Barry, when is your birthday?"

Barry frowned, looking over, he muttered out a date, before another thought seemed to hit him.

"Why?"

"I need to find out . . . " Hal sighed lightly, he hated this system. "I need to find out who you are registered under . . . Who your Alpha is."

Barry's lips set into a tight frown.

"Don't bother. I can tell you who it is."

"Really?"

"My dad, Henry Allen."

"Is he alive?"

Barry nodded.

"Then legally I have to take you to him, unless you can prove that he is incapable of caring for you "

"I don't need to. Give me your phone."

Hal frowned but pulled it out, unlocking it and passing it over. Barry opened a browser tab, his thumbs flying over the keyboard, hitting enter on his search. Seconds later he showered Hal an article, or rather a picture of a newspaper article. Hal read it quickly, and frowned. Barry's dad was in jail for murdering his mate. Well that definitely wouldn't work.

"He didn't do it," Barry said softly. "No one would believe me."

"I'm very sorry, Barry."

Hal could smell distress coming from Barry and he hated it. He carefully moved his arm around the smaller man, putting it around the other's shoulders, giving plenty of time for him to pull away. He didn't. Hal smiled lightly and tightened his hold slightly, leaning in and lightly nuzzling Barry, scenting him, letting a calming scent wash over the Omega. Barry let out a small chirp and pressed more into Hal, his eyes closing. Hal pulled away just as he heard footsteps, and upon looking up, he saw Lois walk in, tailed loosely by Clark, who stayed by the doorway. Barry tensed and looked up, eyes going straight to the strange Alpha, immediately disregarding Lois in the presence of an Alpha who was older and larger then Hal.

Hal could smell fear on Barry again, and it took everything in him not to get protective, not to snarl at Clark again. He just squeezed Barry's shoulder lightly, looking up at Lois, and then Clark.

"Barry, that's Clark, and his mate, Lois."

Clark gave a polite smile, while Lois crouched in front of the two men.

"Hi, Barry. Are you hungry?"

The Omega immediately looked up at Hal, who realized what exactly he had been doing in that second. Barry was scared, in an unfamiliar location, and Hal was a friendly Alpha comforting him. Which wasn't bad. But Hal was doing exactly what Clark had warned him about.

"It's your stomach, Barry, you don't need to ask me permission to eat food. Hell you don't need to ask my permission to do anything," Hal informed him.

Barry nodded and looked at Lois. "Yes, please."

He was timid, even scared of the Omega in front of him, but when she smiled and held out her hand, he took it, allowing her to pull him up and lead him into the kitchen, Lois purposefully taking the long route so they wouldn't pass too close to Clark. Hal watched them leave, Barry still keeping the jacket and blanket tight around him.

"What did we warn-"

"I know, Clark. I know. I'll back off, I just acted without thinking, he was scared and I went on instinct."

Clark sighed, leaning his massive shoulder on the doorframe, considering the other Alpha.

"I'm gonna go check with the registration center anyway, but he said he'd be claimed by his father, a Henry Allen."

"Oh, great! You can take him after you get done here!"

"Yeah, one problem. His dad's in jail, accused of murdering his mate."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, from the date on the article he showed me, he couldn't have been more than 12 when it happened, so I'm gonna do some digging and try to find out what happened after, and how he ended up here."

Clark nodded like this all seemed to be a wise course of action. Clark was a homicide detective, he knew the law, followed it better then Hal ever could. He knew right from wrong and had a deep gut instinct that was almost always right. Hal trusted Clark with his life, and he trusted Clark to do the right thing. Even when the right thing was the hard thing to do.

"And then?"

Hal frowned. "What?"

"What about after you do your digging? You know I can only legally keep him here for a short time, and as much as I hate the omega laws, I still have to follow it, so do you, it's part of our jobs. So what will you do?"

Hal didn't really have an answer. He shrugged. "I'll figure it out as I go, I guess. I should only be on mission for a few more days, and then I can take him so you don't get in trouble."

"You can't fly with him."

Shit, Clark was right. Hal, an alpha, wouldn't be allowed to fly with an Omega that wasn't registered to him. Hal pursed his lips, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"I'll figure it out," he promised.

Clark hummed noncommittally and pushed off the doorway, turning to start walking out.

"Hey, when will you be home tomorrow?" 

"I don't know, five-thirty, why?"

"Well I figured I'd come check in on him."

Clark raised an eyebrow at Hal, shaking his head.

"Hal, thanks for considering it, but I trust you."

Hal smiled, nodding, and Clark walked away.

"Tell Lois I went back upstairs if she needs me!"

"Okay!"

Hal stood and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Lois making a sandwich for Barry, who was sat at the breakfast bar, having shed the blanket and properly put his arms through Hal's jacket. It was clearly too big on him.

"So if your parents are from Central City, how'd you get all the way out here?" 

"Foster families. . . And running from them."

Hal winced. He knew how bad foster families could be for Omega's. He had heard stories.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Barry shrugged. Neither Omega had noticed Hal yet.

"It's fine. I was traveling with this beta girl for a while. That's how I got here, her mom had given her a lot of money and so we were using that to travel around, but . . . She's gone now. . ."

Lois hummed sympathetically, closing Barry's sandwich and passing it over. Barry eyed it suspiciously for a moment before digging in, eating like he'd never seen food before. He was halfway through when he must've scented Hal, because his eyes suddenly flicked up, meeting the Alpha's, and immediately he looked back down again, head tilting to the side slightly, exposing his neck. Hal could hear the small whine that escaped him, even from across the room, and it broke his heart. Where had Barry learned to be so painfully submissive?

"You're okay, Barry. Don't let me stop you," Hal said, keeping his voice low and calm.

Barry whined again but slowly began eating again, his eyes flicking up to Hal frequently, as if he was waiting for the man to lunge across the room and take the food. Hal just turned his attention to Lois.

"Thanks again, Lo."

"Yeah of course. Don't tell Clark this, but I hate that dumb law. I'm glad you did what you did."

Hal chuckled. "Secret sharing time? Most Alpha's do too. Or at least, all the good ones do."

Lois hummed again, focusing on the pan she was scrubbing at, scowling at it. Barry had finished his sandwich and was licking his fingers clean.

"You still hungry?" Lois asked, looking at the blonde, who nodded. "Okay, one second."

"Hey, let me do that, you do the food," Hal offered, beginning to walk over, tugging up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

"No, it isn't your mess," Lois replied, glancing over her shoulder.

"Trust me. You don't want me making food. Kyle would tell you I could kill a goat with my cooking."

"Oh don't be dramatic, Hal, you've cooked for my family before."

Hal chuckled, but he had won the battle, as Lois stepped back, letting Hal take her place at the sink as she got Barry more food. Hal pretended to focus on the pan, but was watching the Omega out of the corner of his eye. Barry seemed a little calmer now, but he kept glancing over at Hal, still wary, but apparently relaxed by Hal's light banter with Lois.

Hal stuck around for another twenty minutes before announcing that he needed to get going. He'd been gone long enough that he was honestly surprised Kyle hadn't called him yet. The moment the words were out of his mouth, Barry visibly deflated, pouting for a half a second before he pulled himself together and nodded.

"I'll probably come by tomorrow evening, it depends what I get wrapped up in," he told Lois, accepting the woman's hug.

"Alright, just shoot me a text in advance, if you come at the right time, you'll get a nice homemade meal."

"Ooh, that is tempting," Hal hummed, smiling at Lois and then walking over to Barry.

"Hey, you're gonna be safe here, okay?"

"Okay," Barry murmured, looking at his empty plate.

Hal reached out, gently putting his hand under Barry's chin and tilting his head up. Barry still refused eye contact. Hal offered a small smile anyway, brushing a finger along Barry's scent gland.

"You probably want your jacket," Barry murmured, starting to take it off, even as he leaned into Hal's touch.

"Keep it."

That got Barry to look up.

"Consider it a promise that I'm not abandoning you here," Hal said with a wink.

Barry blushed and looked back down, nodding lightly. Hal smiled and brushed his thumb over Barry's cheek before stepping away.

"See ya, Lo!"

"Bye-Bye, Hal!"

Hal walked out, waving over his shoulder. He walked out of the farmhouse and into the cool fall air. He jogged down the steps and to the car he was driving while in Metropolis, getting in and heading back to the safehouse.


	2. Someone to Let Him Know

Hal had a shit day. He spent half the day chasing down the dealer of a major crime ring, and by chasing he means literally running through the worst parts of Metropolis, Kyle hot on his heels, but not quite keeping up. They finally caught the weasely Beta and spent the other half of the day trying to get him to crack and give up his bosses. They had been given nothing and Hal's Alpha voice didn't even do anything.

A horrible day.

After a quick shower Hal had immediately gotten in the car and started the drive to the Kent's, making a pitstop at some fast food place since he was gonna be getting there at 7:30. He ate while driving, trying to get his brooding attitude out before got to the Kent's. He didn't need to be scaring anyone at the house with an angry scent. He had just gotten his emotions under control when he pulled into the driveway, grabbing his sweet tea and walking up the stairs, rapping his knuckles against the wooden front door.

"Hey, Hal."

Hal's eyes snapped down a few inches to meet eyes with Conner Kent, who was smiling lightly when he opened the door.

"Hey, Kon!" Hal said, forcing a cheerful attitude.

"Come on in. Dad said you could go wherever you want."

"Thanks." Hal offered a smile. "Where's your mom?"

"I think she's in the office with Dad, they're both trying to get work done . . ."

Hal nodded, another question popping up to the front of his mind. Conner gave a knowing smile, watching Hal kick off his boots.

"Barry is upstairs in the guest room. I think Jon is with him."

"Okay."

Conner shut the door and then disappeared, leaving Hal to navigate his way to the office, knocking on the open door to let the couple know he was there.

"Hey, Hal," Clark said, looking up from a file with a smile.

"Hey, guys."

"Bad day?" Lois asked, and Hal winced.

"Yeah, sorry, tried to calm down. . ."

"It's fine, Hal. We know how hard your job is."

Hal let out a tired sigh, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

"How is he?"

Clark glanced over at Lois, waiting for her report.

"He's doing really good. I swear he eats more then Conner and Jon combined, he slept pretty much all day, and if he isn't eating then he's in the guest room nesting. He's relaxed around us. Still doesn't like Clark, which is understandable, he doesn't even want to really interact with Conner. He prefers me and Jon, and Jon over me," Lois reported. "Jon's actually spent most of his time since he got back from school up there with him, they are getting on like oil and fire."

Hal nodded. "That's good. Has he told you anymore about his past?"

"Just that he had bad experiences with Foster Care, which may explain his extremely submissive behavior towards anyone who isn't an omega."

"I stopped by the registration center and they said that the only Alpha he's ever been registered under was his dad."

Clark sighed at that. "I got the same results."

Hal raised an eyebrow at the man, but didn't question it.

"Are you guys okay with me going up and seeing him?"

"Of course! First door to the right of the stairs," Lois answered with a smile.

"Thanks."

Hal stepped out, walking through the house, up the stairs. Pictures of the family lined the stair walls, picture of Clark's parents and Lois' were also hanging up. Hal smiled as he passed them, taking a right at the top of the stairs, pausing outside the door. He could hear voices, giggling. Hal smiled lightly and tapped lightly on it.

"Yeah?" Jon's voice called.

Hal pushed open the door, but stayed outside the room, knowing better than to enter an Omega's nesting room without permission. Barry was sat with his back against a pillow, another pillow tucked up against his stomach. Hal definitely noticed that his jacket was still tucked around Barry's shoulders. Jon was sat next to him, a textbook sat on a pillow in his lap.

"Hey, guys," he said, smiling.

There was a pause, the two Omega's exchanged a look, and then Barry offered a small smile, looking down at his lap.

"Hi, Hal!" Jon said cheerfully, closing the book and collecting pencils and a notebook.

"Hey, Jonno. How are you?"

"I'm good," Jon said, grinning. There was that rambunctious Omega that Hal remembered.

"Barry, may I come in?"

Barry nodded, looking back up at Hal again before pulling his knees up, tucking the pillow under his chin. Hal smiled and stepped into the room, noting faintly that it already smelled like Barry. As he got closer, he realized something else. Barry had showered. And gotten a haircut. His blonde hair almost glowed in the soft bedroom light, it was cut short now, sticking up on top slightly. It looked good. Jon slid off the bed, intercepting Hal in the doorway. He waved for Hal to come closer, so he crouched down, tilting his head to let the omega pup whisper in his ear.

"I really like him. He's smart and funny, and really kind. But he's been through some bad stuff. Are you gonna keep helping him?"

Hal nodded, keeping his expression solemn.

"Good. I think he really likes you, but he's just scared. Will you be nice to him?"

"Of course, I will."

Jon nodded approvingly, he stepped away, grabbing his school books.

"Thank you for helping me, Barry."

"Of course! It's really easy once you get the hang of it. Keep working!" Barry said cheerfully.

Jon headed out of the room, breezing past Hal, leaving the two alone. Hal looked back up at Barry, who was looking down at his lap.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," Barry said gently.

Hal was getting happy smells from Barry. He was still standing just inside the room.

"Can I come closer?" 

Barry nodded slightly, and Hal walked over, leaving the door open. He gently pushed a pillow and comforter out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Barry closer. He really was quite handsome, and he looked healthier too. He looked at Hal through his eyelashes.

"You're pretty good with kids," Hal said gently, trying to get Barry talking to him.

"So are you. . . "

"I can honestly say that's a first."

"Really?" Barry asked, looking up.

"Yeah. I generally don't deal with kids, never was good with them when I was younger. . . "

"Is that part of why you never mated."

"Yeah, partially. . ."

Barry hummed at that, reaching out and adjusting the pillow by Hal, scooting it closer to him to give Hal more room. 

"I like the haircut."

"Thank you!" Barry beamed, finally looking Hal fully in the face.

Barry's smile was as bright as the sun.

"How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice . . . The family is really nice . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I . . . Just kinda feel like I'm intruding."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"Alpha Jordan?" Barry said quietly.

"Please, just Hal is fine."

Barry nodded, timidly looking back down.

"What's . . . What's gonna happen to me? Am I staying here?"

"For a little bit, yeah. You can't stay forever, not unless Clark wants to register you under his name. But he made it pretty clear that this was for me to figure out."

"So I'll be going with you?"

"Uhh. . . "

Hal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at Barry. The Omega was still being submissive, looking down at his knees, a concerned look on his face. He smelled confused, and frightened. Hal really wanted to crawl into his nest and curl around the younger man and keep him safe. But he resisted, clenching his hand into a pillow beside him.

He'd be lying if he didn't confess to considering taking Barry with him. There were ways to get him back to California without having to register him under Hal's name, all of which Hal could do quite easily with all of his connections. But it would still be 10x faster to register Barry. The only problem there is that since Henry Allen was still alive, Hal would feel obligated to get the Alpha's permission to transfer Barry to him. And that was a path Hal wasn't overly sure he wanted to start down. Even if Barry was extremely attractive, and Hal already felt incredibly drawn to him.

"I don't know . . . I haven't gotten that far," Hal confessed.

Barry pursed his eyes and looked up, and Hal immediately understood what Jon meant when he said Barry was smart. He could see the wheels turning in Barry's eyes, his face thoughtful.

"Where do you live?"

"Uh, California . . . Coast City."

"I- Oh."

"Yeah, so there's the problem. That and I, as an unmated Alpha, am not really supposed to house unmated, of age, Omega's for longer then a few days," Hal explained, he wasn't sure how much of Alpha laws Barry would know.

Barry nodded like he knew this, and Hal noticed his fingers drumming against his leg in a silent rhythm. He looked at the blond for a moment before deciding.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Barry perked up again, looking at Hal curiously. "Would you really allow me to?"

"Well your other option is to go into a group home, basically, and live there until an Alpha claims you."

Barry visibly balked at the suggestion, his lips curling and defensive anger filling the room. Hal smiled slightly, holding his hands up.

"I don't want that," Barry said confidently.

"Good. I don't want that for you either."

Barry scooted closer, now sitting on his legs as he looked at Hal, regaining enough courage to look the Alpha in the eyes.

"I would like to come with you, please."

"Why?" Hal asked, genuinely curious.

Barry had just met him yesterday, and knew next to nothing about him. Hal knew basically nothing about Barry. They were practically strangers. Barry blinked at him, one corner of his lips twitching up into an amused smirk, like he knew something Hal didn't.

"You're nice to me. You saved me from another Alpha, despite there being laws against it, and then you didn't even try to claim me. You brought me here, and comforted me when I was upset. And now you're trying to find me someplace safe to go."

Hal shook his head lightly. "Any decent person would do those things."

"Jon and Lois speak highly of you, they have told me stories about what you do for work. . . And," Barry hesitated, glancing down. "you gave me your jacket, and you kept your promise that you'd come back."

Hal smiled softly, reaching a hand out to gently caress Barry's cheek. Barry immediately leaned into the touch, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and Hal felt breathless. Here was this pretty Omega, submissive as could be, practically throwing himself on Hal, clearly as interested in Hal as the Alpha was in him. And yet Hal wasn't going to indulge himself. There were so many things his body was calling him to do, and it took so much restraint not to do any of them.

"Okay," Hal relented, breathing in this pretty Omega's scent. "Okay. I'll start figuring out how to get you back to California."

Barry beamed, chirping and tilting his head to nuzzle Hal's wrist, smiling at the alpha the whole time. If Hal had any less training and self restraint. . . . He forced himself to smile back and started choking down the arousal that he knew would soon be filling the room if he wasn't careful.

"Thank you," Barry murmured. "And thank you for your jacket, it was nice to have even a slightly familiar smell."

Hal smiled, watching Barry gently touch the edge of the leather.

"I'm trusting you to take good care of it, that jacket and I have been through a lot."

Barry nodded seriously, holding eye contact for the longest time yet, not even a minute before he dropped his gaze and stared down at his lap. Hal frowned to himself but let it slide, remembering what Jon and Lois had said. 

"Barry, I may not come and visit for a few days, I have some work I needed to finish up."

Barry nodded. "Jon told me you were a police officer, like his dad."

"Kind of. Clark . . . Finds out who did the bad things after they happened. I help stop more bad things from happening."

"You're on a special task force. He's a homicide detective."

"Damn, how much does that pup know about me?"

Barry smiled lightly. "He didn't tell me that. I figured it out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah . . . I wanted to be a forensic scientist, so I know a lot about police stuff."

Hal felt his breath catch, and then he felt so many mixed emotions, he didn't know what was the dominant one. Barry flinched away and that gave him his answer.

"Nonono, shhh," Hal immediately soothed. "I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry that you weren't even able to follow that dream."

Barry looked up, now very confused.

"Lois may have told me that some bad things happened with your foster families. I'm sorry, and if you ever want to talk about it, I will gladly listen."

Barry nodded, and looked away again.

"I should probably get going," Hal said with a soft sigh. "Got two problems to solve now . . ."

He stood, smiling at Barry.

"Hal . . . " Barry said softly, timidly ducking his head.

"Yes, Barry?"

Barry pursed his lips, looking up, and then back down, seemingly lost his words. Hal tilted his head, waiting.

"I . . . "

Barry held up his hands, and whatever scent Hal got off of him was enough to tell him what was needed. The mix of fear and contentment, confusion and arousal was so confusing and powerful. Hal's body moved without his command, crossing the room first to shut the door, and then walking back to the bed, stopping with one knee on it.

"May I?" He asked, waiting for permission despite having been invited.

At Barry's nod, he climbed inside the pile of blankets and pillows, sitting next to the Omega, settling with his legs crossed. The second he had held his arms open, Barry was clambering into his lap, practically curling around Hal, nuzzling into Hal's neck and relaxing as he breathed in the Alpha.

Sorry, Clark. Day two and Hal had already failed at not imprinting on Barry

Hal tucked his nose into Barry's short hair, taking relaxing breaths and finally letting his own scent, something he'd been stifling for a while now, become more prominent, and somehow Barry relaxed even further as the scent increased. Hal could've done anything he wanted in that moment, but as Barry stayed curled up against him, still nuzzled in, as light as some pups Hal had met, he didn't want anything. He wanted to breath in the Omega's content scent, and hear his happy little purrs, and that was all he needed. 

That was all he needed to know that he was fucked.

He stayed in Barry's nest far longer then he should have, knowing that by the time he forced himself to leave, his scent would be left behind in the blankets and pillows. And maybe that's what Barry truly had wanted from all this. Barry had even started to fall asleep by the time Hal made himself get up, gently laying the dozing Barry down and grabbing the pillow he had been leaning on. He gently placed that under Barry's arm and pulled the blankets over the younger man, smiling to himself before walking out the door, immediately reining in his scent, stifling it again, not letting it take over the rest of the house.

Lois would probably kill him the next time she went in there, but Hal couldn't change anything now.

Hell Lois would probably kill him if she got a good whiff of him now, he probably smelled like Barry, the Omega's scent was still filling his nose. So he wisely breezed through the living room and apologizing for not being able to stay, not staying long enough that anyone would be able to smell him, but telling them that Barry was going to go to sleep and not to disturb him. He then bolted.

He had hoped the scent would've faded off him by the time he got back to the safehouse. But as he collapsed next to Kyle on the sofa, he was immediately given a suspicious look.

"And where have you been?" The black haired beta asked, raising an eyebrow, nose twitching as he leaned a little closer to get a better smell.

"Why do you smell like Omega?" Carter questioned, leaning around Kyle to get a better look at Hal.

"I was at the Kent's," Hal tried, shrugging it off like it was nothing and reaching to grab his laptop from the coffee table.

"You do not smell like a mated Omega," Shayera added from her spot on Carter's lap.

"Hal, you messing around?" Kyle asked, smirking.

"Why don't you guys stop digging your nose into my personal life, and into this case so we can all go home?!"

The three laughed but relented, following the orders of the flustered Alpha.

The next day, Hal had a text from Lois that simply read, "What have you done." Yeah, he was definitely getting yelled at the next time he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just for clarification, the way this society works is rather controlling. Omega's must be registered or claimed by an Alpha, or by two mated Beta's. An Omega CAN live by themselves and get a normal job and so on and so forth, but they still have to be registered under an Alpha, even if it's just their sire. But if their father dies, then there is generally a huge legal process that takes place.
> 
> Alpha's aren't allowed to travel with or house unregistered Omega's to protect both of them. There are special cases, and since Hal and Clark are both law enforcement, they can manipulate those special cases a little better.
> 
> Anything else I think of I'll explain later!!! Feel free to ask questions!


	3. I've Been Looking For a Softer Landing

Hal, after having finished his case, and gotten all the info they could in Metropolis, focused full time on his second issue. Barry Allen.

Getting Barry back wasn't the issue, he had talked to Kyle about it and the man was willing to fly with this mysterious Omega in place of Hal. The problem was what to do with Barry after they got to California. He wasn't going to force Barry to live in a government housing situation, and being fully truthful and selfish, he wanted Barry to stay with him

So the solution he had left was the painful one. Registering Barry under his name. Which meant he had to go talk to Henry Allen. That wouldn't be a problem, Hal had already dug around, found what prison Henry was in, and called in a favor to be able to get a visitation with the man. The problem was that Hal had yet to ask Barry about how he would feel about being legally claimed by Hal.

But that was why he was on the Kent's doorstep for the third time in a week. He was mentally preparing himself, eager to see Barry and talk to him so he could get this process started and go home, dreading seeing Lois, because he knew the omega wouldn't be afraid of scolding him. Hal sighed and knocked on the door, and a minute later, Clark was opening it. He looked at Hal for a second before smiling and stepping back.

"Hey, Hal."

"Hello."

"Come on, everyone is in the dining room, you just missed supper."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No," Clark assured, and that was all he said, closing the door and walking away.

Hal bent down, unlacing his boots and kicking them off before following Clark into the dining room, finding the small family of four, and their guest of Barry, sat at the table, playing cards. Jon grinned up at Hal when he walked in, Conner seemed indifferent, Lois gave a suspicious look. And Barry. Barry was like someone flipped a light switch, beaming at Hal with a wide smile. Hal could smell him even from across the room and he had to restrain himself from walking directly towards the man.

"Hey, guys!" Hal said cheerfully, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

He got varying "hellos" in response. Lois was already putting down her cards and standing. Hal sighed through his nose, smiled at Barry, and then followed Lois and Clark back out, into their office, where Clark shut the door, trapping Hal inside with the couple.

"What did you do?" Lois hissed, arms crossed.

"I've done a lot. What are we talking about, Lo?"

"Friday night, when you were here," Clark explained.

"I went in to wake Barry up the next morning, everything smelled like you. What did you do Hal?!"

"Well," Hal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the wall. "Nothing bad, for the record. We were talking about what was going to happen next for him, and he wanted comforted, so I did."

"Hal." Clark was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, it's pointless to try not to imprint at this stage. It's already happened, and I'm taking him to California."

Both Kent's froze, looking up at Hal.

"What?!'

"We talked about it. He specifically asked to come with me. So I've been working on it. That's what I'm here to talk to him about."

"Hal, you can't fly-"

"I know Clark. I know."

"So what are you gonna do? Register him!?"

"Uh, if he's okay with it, yeah."

Lois looked shocked, and Clark's eyebrow shot up, watching Hal warily.

"You're serious about this."

"Yeah. I have flights booked to Central City tomorrow so I can talk to his dad, if he says yes, of course."

"Jesus." Lois was running a hand through her hair.

"And what if he says no?"

"Then I'll figure something else out."

Clark was staring at Hal, and he knew why. This was incredibly out of character for Hal. He never got attached like this. For him to do all this work for an Omega he barely knew . . . He knew what was going through the detectives head.

"I care about him, Clark. I'm not going to let him go back into some Government system. Not if I can help him, and I can."

"Hal, you barely know him."

Hal gave a half shrug.

"Fine. Go," Lois said, waving Hal away.

Hal smiled at her and pulled the door open, letting it close behind him. He walked into the dining room, where the three had gotten out another deck of cards and were apparently playing go fish. Hal walked over to Barry, ruffling Jon's hair as he passed.

"Hey, Barry."

"Hi, Hal," Barry breathed out, glancing up and then back at the table.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Awwee, Hal, I'm about to win!" Jon complained, looking up at the Alpha.

Hal laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. Finish your game."

He stepped back, away from Barry, despite his natural urge to step closer and wrap his arms around him. He watched the small group play go fish for a while longer, before Jon did in fact win. He whooped, laying out all his cards and showing that he had more matches then the other two. Barry smiled and reached over, gently ruffling Jon's hair with a smile, he helped clean up the cards before standing, nodding to Hal, who smiled and led him into the living room. He sat down on a sofa, and Barry sat next to him, turning sideways to look up at the Alpha.

If Hal had thought Barry looked healthier after only one day at the Kent's, he was practically glowing now. He was still painful thin, long and lanky like a runner, but he looked better, like he had been getting proper nourishment and sleep. He was currently wearing grey sweatpants and a red hoodie, which Hal could tell just by looking were very soft. Lois must've taken the man shopping.

"So, what's up?" Barry asked, having done his own scan of Hal.

"Hmm? Oh. I needed to ask you something . . . Pretty serious."

"Okay?" Barry looked concerned.

"There's a few ways for me to get you to Cali. The safest one, both for traveling and for you to be able to stay with me after is to-"

"Register me."

Hal knew he gave a shocked look, then immediately regretted it. He knew Barry was smart, he should've known the blonde would come to the same conclusion.

"Yeah."

"I know."

Barry was looking down at his fingers, at scars covering the back of his hands and his fingers. Hal frowned, he hadn't noticed those before.

"I'm . . . I still want to come with you, even if that's what it takes."

"To be clear, this does not mean I am trying to mate with you. I don't work like that. I'm just taking legal responsibility for you."

Barry nodded, but didn't comment. Hal couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently caressing his cheek, which Barry immediately leaned into, a small purr coming from him.

"I'm going to talk to your dad tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?" Hal asked.

Barry looked up, frowning.

"You're talking to my dad?"

"I'm old fashioned, remember?"

Barry went silent, but nodded. 

"Can you take him a letter?"

"Yeah."

Barry nodded and stood, walking away. Hal watched him leave and then sighed, running his hands through his hair. He nearly screamed when he looked up and saw Jon, staring at him from the other sofa. How had he gotten there?

"Are you gonna mate Barry?" Jon asked, looking innocent.

"Dunno, Jonno. Maybe one day," Hal confessed.

"But you're taking him to your home?"

"Yeah. He can't stay here with you guys forever."

Jon pouted slightly, but nodded, he had already been informed of this.

"Okay. . ."

Just then, Barry reappeared. He walked over and stood in front of Hal. He had several things in his hands, including Hal's jacket.

"Can you please ask him to read this one while you're there?" Barry asked, holding out a plain envelope.

Hal nodded, taking it. Barry held out another envelope, this one already addressed.

"And tell him to read this one when he gets the chance."

Hal nodded again, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I was gonna have Lois mail it for me. . . And here, you might want this."

Hal watched Barry hold out his jacket, and he shook his head, smiling gently.

"Told you, it's yours to keep while you're here."

Barry smiled lightly and pulled the jacket tight against his chest. Hal set the letters down beside him, glancing between the two Omega's. Jon was grinning like he knew something, while Barry's cheeks were slightly pink, watching Hal through his eyelashes. Just then, Clark walked in.

"Alrighty, buster, time to go do your homework."

"Awww, dadddd," Jon whined, but slid off the sofa anyway.

"Nopee, you know the rules, now scoot."

Jon made his way out of the room. Hal hadn't missed Barry's immediate shut down when Clark entered the room. He squeezed Hal's jacket tightly, dropping his gaze down to the floor, trying to make himself non-existent. Hal and Clark frowned at each other, but Clark took the hint and walked into the kitchen, not speaking to the Omega. Barry relaxed a bit once Clark left, looking up at Hal, who offered a smile.

"Do you have to leave?" Barry asked softly. 

Hal looked down at his watch and then shook his head. "Nope, I can stay for a bit."

Barry glanced around and then held his hand out to Hal, who smiled and stood, taking a step closer and putting his hand in the blond's. Barry turned and started walking, tugging a willing Hal along behind him. They walked up to the guest room, and Barry pushed the door open, pulling Hal through and then closing it behind them. He let go of Hal finally, walking over to his nest and climbing inside, placing Hal's jacket carefully in one corner, and then he looked up at Hal again, extending his hand.

Hal was being given a choice. He could decline, and walk away, refuse potentially intimate physical contact with this pretty Omega, save himself further attraction and complications with his good intentions. Deny himself the thing he had been longing for the past several days. Or he could accept and allow further bonding, allow himself to indulge in Barry's presence. Barry was incredibly pretty, and the sweet pheromones he was giving off, letting Hal know he trusted the man, was making it hard for him to make the right choice.

"Fuck it," Hal muttered under his breath and stepped forwards.

He let himself grab Barry's hand and be tugged into the nest. He settled on his back, propped slightly up on a pillow, and opened his arms. Immediately Barry snuggled against him, head under Hal's chin. Barry's scent, sweet and soothing, like flowers, was filling his senses, and Hal was perfectly fine with that. He had been longing for, dreaming of even, holding Barry like this again. 

The scent of a willing, trusting Omega was such a powerful thing and Hal was very weak. This was what Lois and Clark were concerned about. He was sure that while Barry's sweet scent was so attractive to him, his was having the same affect. He wasn't sure what he would smell like to the Omega, it varied for each person, but he knew the powerful Alpha scent would be causing Barry to relax significantly, making him feel safe, naturally drawing him towards Hal.

"You make me feel safe," Barry murmured, hands on Hal's shoulders, bunched in his shirt.

Hal didn't respond, reaching up, gently rubbing his hand up and down the Omega's back. Barry was giving out happy purrs, and Hal had no doubt that if he let him, Barry would fall asleep on him again.

"Hal?" Barry pushed away slightly so he could look at Hal.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For saving me."

Hal smiled at the Omega, who glanced away, before making eye contact and holding it, smiling back.

"You're welcome, Barry. You are so welcome."

Hal reached up and gently stroked Barry's cheek. The man chirped and leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. Slowly he laid back down, head tilted so Hal could keep touching his cheek.

Hal should probably be pretty concerned about how fast Barry seemed to attach to him, how quickly they bonded. He still knew very little about the Omega, and he was sure the man knew even less about him. But it didn't seem to matter as Barry nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the Alpha.

"Barry?"

"Yes?"

"I know we haven't really talked much. Is there any questions you have, anything you'd like to know about me? Please feel free to ask."

Barry was silent for a minute, starting to gently rub his thumb on Hal's bicep.

"How old are you?" Barry asked softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Twenty-six."

"Have you always worked for the police?"

"No . . . It's quite a recent change, actually. I used to be an Airforce pilot."

"Really? Did you like flying? Why did you stop?" 

Barry opened his eyes finally, turning his head to look up at Hal.

"Oh, I loved it, but I lost my partner in a pretty bad crash and wasn't able to pass the physical after, so they honorably discharged me."

"And then you joined the police?"

"Yeah, two months after I got home, I was recruited, skipped a large portion of the training too."

"You said you travel a lot, is it because of your job?"

"Yeah, we go where our cases need us, so I'm gone a lot more than I'd really like to be."

Barry hummed lightly.

"Do you have any family?"

"Uh . . . Not by blood, they all passed. But my team is like my pack."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I know how hard it is to lose your family."

Hal tightened his arms around Barry, feeling a surge of protectiveness. Barry chirped and nuzzled Hal, letting the Alpha know he was okay.

"Sometime. . . Could you take me to see my dad?"

"Oh, of course, Barry. Of course I will."

It broke Hal's heart that Barry thought he wouldn't. He looked down at the blond, smiling lightly. Barry hummed again and went quite, slipping to the side and settling himself, tucked up against Hal's side. Hal allowed himself to for much longer then he should've, again. Finally he started pulling away, earning a confused chirp from Barry.

"I gotta go."

Barry whined and pouted up at him. Hal chuckled, caressing his cheek.

"I'll be back day after next, and then you'll be leaving with me, okay?"

Barry nodded. "Don't forget my letters."

"I won't," Hal promised. "And Barry, Clark isn't going to touch you, okay? You don't need to be afraid of him."

Barry looked away and nodded again, staying silent. Hal sighed lightly and sent a soothing scent towards Barry.

"I'll be back, soon," he promised and pulled away, turning so Barry would be left on the bed.

"Be safe!" Barry said, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll try," Hal promised, reaching out to touch Barry's arm lightly.

With that he crawled out of Barry's nest of pillows and walked to the door. This time he didn't try to hide from the Kent's, didn't try to hide when he had been. He just walked into the living room, grabbing Barry's letters and turning to Lois, who was sat with Conner on the sofa. She immediately wrinkled her nose, staring at him.

"I'll be back in a day or so."

"You're going to Central City?"

"Yeah. Round trip, will be back late tomorrow so I'll come by in the morning."

"Okay, be safe Hal."

"Thanks. And thanks again, Lois."

"Uh-huh."

Hal walked away, putting his boots back on. He could just barely overhear Lois and Conner talking.

"He's courting Barry, isn't he?" Conner asked his mom, though his tone made it clear that he knew that's what was happening.

"I don't know, Kon."

"He smelled like Barry."

"I know."

Hal chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the conversation, and letting himself out. He drove to the safehouse in silence, mulling over everything. Maybe he was courting Barry. Maybe he would when they got back to Coast City. Who knows, but first he needed to focus on Henry Allen, and getting the man's approval. It wasn't specifically required by law, but Hal was old fashioned and wanted to have it.

"The prodigal Alpha returns! You been off flirting with that mysterious Omega of yours?" Kyle asked as Hal sat beside him.

Hal rolled his eyes, snatching Kyle's beer and sipping from it. He didn't bother trying to lie. He knew his three teammates would be able to smell Barry, and he had already mentioned the Omega before.

"He's not mine," Hal said over the top of the beer bottle.

"Oh! So there is someone?!" Shayera said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Is that wise? You live in Cali. . . And this Omega is here. . . " Carter was always the logical one.

"He's coming back with me."

The three went silent. And Hal was suddenly glad the rest of the taskforce had gone home already. He was being stared at like he had grown extra appendages.

"Explain."

Hal sighed and began giving a brief account of what had happened. His three friends listened politely, and then were silent after, processing.

"Wow," Shayera was the first to speak, and even then it was softly.

"Yeah."

"You must be really drawn to him if you're going through the effort of bringing him back with you."

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"Will we get to meet him?" Kyle asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe? I don't know, Kyle. He's pretty skittish, he went through the Foster system and I'm suspecting he must've gone through some bad things, maybe even some abuse. He's really skittish around anyone who isn't an Omega. You should see the way he shuts down whenever Clark walks in."

"And yet you're covered in his scent."

"He's fine with me, I think it's because I saved him," Hal said with a shrug.

Kyle nodded, considering this. Hal sighed, looking at his watch.

"I should go to bed. You guys have safe flights tomorrow."

"You're not coming with?" Kyle asked, frowning.

"No, I'm going to Central City. See ya."

Hal walked away before they could ask further questions, taking a shower and then going to bed, falling into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares of his crash and screaming.

He got up early, got the minimal things he would need and went to the airport, getting on his 8am flight. He landed in Central City at 10am, and someone from CCPD named David Singh, a detective, met him at the airport and started driving to Iron Heights, chatting lightly.

"So, do you mind my asking why you wanted to see Mr. Allen, Captain Jordan? It's been years since he's had any visitors."

Hal looked over at David, the other Alpha was focused out the windshield, dressed more professionally then Hal ever will for his job. The black haired man glanced over at Hal before focusing on the highway.

"I need to ask him some questions relating to his son, Barry Allen."

"Oh . . . I remember Barry. Blue eyed, Blond haired Omega?" 

"Yeah."

"Where . . . Is he in trouble? I know we kinda lost track of him when he graduated high school, but . . . "

"He's fine," Hal reassured. "He's staying with some friends of mine in Metropolis."

David whistled, looking over.

"Metropolis? He made it all the way out there?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Well what's up that you need to talk to Henry?"

Hal sighed. "Nothing of importance, Mr. Singh."

David shrugged and accepted it. Finally they reached the intimidating walls of Iron Heights, and David showed his ID, and Hal presented his badge. He grabbed the few things he actually needed, folding Barry's letters slightly to shove them in his pockets so he wouldn't need to take his bag. David walked with him, leading him to the guard station, where Hal once again showed his credentials. They were allowed back into the mess hall, and a few minutes later, a door buzzed and two guards led in a shackled man. He was blond, like Barry, but his blond was very light, turning white, he had scruff, and was surprising heavy for being in prison.

The guards led him over to the table Hal had sat at, and even as he walked closer Hal noted faintly that he wasn't getting a scent from the man. Iron Heights must use scent blockers. The man was staring at Hal, almost fearful as he sat down. Hal smiled warmly, steepling his fingers. The guards retreated a few feet, standing as far away as David was, both keeping an eye on the two Alpha's.

"Hello, Mr. Allen. My name is Hal Jordan, I'm a detective with the Coast City police department." Hal showed the man his badge, letting him pick it up and examine it.

"What do you want. I haven't done anything," Henry grumbled.

"I know, Mr. Allen. I'm not here because of anything you've done, I'm here to talk about your son, Barry."

Hal reached over, grabbing a file he had brought in, and pulling out the last picture the government had of Barry, a picture of the Omega as a young gangly teen. He was adorable. He slid it across the table to the now wide eyed Henry.

"Is he okay?! What did he do?" Henry asked, grabbing the picture and staring at it.

"He's perfectly fine, and he hasn't done anything."

Henry narrowed his eyes, and Hal knew where his brain was going. Here was an Alpha, asking about this man's son, and saying the Omega had done nothing wrong. Naturally he would assume that Hal had mated Barry.

"No, he's not my mate."

Henry relaxed slightly, and then narrowed his eyes again.

"Then why are you here."

Just then Hal remembered what Barry had requested, he raised a finger, shifting his weight so he could dig in his pocket and pull out the letters. He carefully smoothed them out, checking which one was the blank one.

"Barry asked me to give these to you, and he wanted you to read this one now, while I was here."

He passed them over, tapping the blank one. Henry, eyes wide, grabbed it and ripped it open, beginning to scan it. Hal just recollected his picture and badge, waiting patiently as Henry read and reread the letter.

"Thank you," Henry breathed out, finally setting the sheet of paper down and looking up at Hal.

Hal frowned and tilted his head.

"For saving my boy."

"Oh, right. Of course," Hal said with a smile.

"You . . . You've been around him? How is he?"

"He's doing good, he's in Metropolis at the moment, staying with some friends of mine."

"So he's not . . . "

"No, I don't quite know how, but he's not mated."

Henry nodded, sighing lightly. "I haven't seen him in years. . . Sometimes I still get letters, but there is never a return address so I don't get to write back."

"Henry. . . I do need to ask you a very serious question."

Henry nodded, his nostalgic expression fading as he watched the Alpha.

"Barry is still registered under your name. No other Alpha had claimed him in the past ten or so years. So he's been essentially traveling by himself as an unregistered Omega for the past four years," Hal began explaining.

Henry's eyes narrowed again, watching him warily. Hal paused, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out how to ask this tactfully.

"Detective, are you about to ask permission to take legal responsibility over my son?"

"Yeah. I am. I would like to register him under my name so I can take care of him."

"And take him to Coast City?"

"Yes."

Henry went silent, thoughtfully scratching his chin, it made a funny noise due to his stubble. He looked at the table for a while.

"Unless they finally changed those dumb laws back, I wasn't aware you had to get permission for it."

"You don't. I'm old fashioned like that."

Henry hummed, smiling lightly.

"And why would you want to take on a burden like this?"

Hal frowned, that was a question he hadn't really wanted to answer. He clenched his jaw, staring down at his file. Henry waited patiently.

"Because I care about him," Hal answered finally, looking up.

"Are you courting my son, Detective?" Henry asked next, keeping his voice soft.

Hal nodded just slightly, and Henry smiled.

"I know."

"What?" Hal asked in shock.

Henry tapped the letter. "Barry explained the situation, but only briefly, said you were a good person, but I wanted to see if he was right."

"Was he?"

"I believe so. You saved my son, and you gave the same story he did."

Henry glanced past at Detective Singh, then back at Hal.

"Well, seeing as how I can't do anything from inside this cell . . . Hal Jordan, I gladly give you my blessing to take legal responsibility of Barry, and to court him."

Hal smiled lightly, pulling another piece of paper from his file and sliding it and a pen across to Henry, who read the paper quickly, nodding and signing it, passing it back. The paper was simply a formal agreement that would make transferring Barry so much easier. Hal tucked it back into his file.

"Thank you, Henry. . . You will get to see your son again. I promised him we'd come visit you sometime."

Henry smiled, nodding lightly. "Thank you, detective."

Hal started to stand, and then stopped, thinking of something.

"Henry, Barry's going to be living with me. I can give you my address and you can write him then."

Henry's whole face lit up. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

Hal grabbed the now empty, blank envelope and pulled his pen back out, writing his apartment address down as clearly as possible, then he looked up at the guards, whistling.

"Hey! This is an address so this man can write his son, he gets to keep it!"

One of the guards nodded in understanding, and Hal handed the envelope to Henry.

"Thank you, so much."

Hal smiled and nodded. It was hard to remember this man was in prison for murdering his mate. He seemed so nice and sweet. And then Hal remembered Barry's insistence that Henry hadn't done it.

"Take good care of my boy. . ."

"I will, Mr. Allen."

Hal stuck out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Henry shook it. Hal pulled away just as he heard the guards beginning to complain. He picked up his things and stepped out of the picnic style table. He started to step away and stopped.

"And I'm sorry, Henry, that you're in here."

"It's been long enough that I couldn't imagine life as a free man, detective. Don't feel bad for me, just take care of Barry."

Hal nodded and turned, walking back to David. They watched the guards lead Henry back out, briefly checking his letter and the envelope before handing it back. David and Hal turned and walked back out together, back to David's car.

"Get what you needed?" David asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, I did, thank you David."

"Yeah. You got some time before your flight, right? Wanna grab lunch?"

"Sure."

Hal ate a quick lunch with David before being dropped back off at the airport. He got back to Metropolis at about 8:30, and drove back to the now empty safehouse. He'd crash for the night, and then in the morning go get Barry and begin the process of heading home.


	4. I Don't Know Love Without Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while 
> 
> Sorry guys, i kinda lost motivation but here we are! Enjoy!

It had been another interesting day, and it was only 3:30.

He had gone to the Kent's at 9am, having packed and locked the safehouse for future use. Barry was, as usual, excited to see him, and was even happier to hear that his dad was okay. Barry had basically nothing to pack, except a blanket that Lois gifted him, so he'd have something familiar when they got to Coast City. They safely tucked it into Hal's bag, along with the few changes of clothes Barry had gotten with Lois.

After saying their goodbyes, Barry followed Hal out to his car, getting in and looking around quietly. Hal drove to the registration center, grabbing all the necessary paperwork and then walking inside. Things had immediately gone wrong, when a wave of scents hit the both of them, and Barry had frozen in his tracks. Hal winced and mentally kicked himself before wrapping his arm around the Omega and snarling at another Alpha who was giving them interested looks. Barry immediately huddled against Hal, shaking slightly, keeping his head down.

How had Hal managed to forget about Barry's fears? He pulled Barry into the shorter of the two lines, murmuring soft reassurances to the man as he instinctively covered Barry's fearful scent with his own aggressive one. He kept the Omega close, shooting aggressive glares at anyone who looked to interested, and snarling protectively at anyone who got to close. Barry, though still tense, stopped shaking, just kept his eyes squeezed closed and trusted Hal to protect him.

The registration process itself was quick, less then ten minutes, and as soon as it had been completed, Hal ushered Barry back outside, and into the safety of the car. Hal, still too concerned about Barry to really process that he now had legal responsibility over another human, went through a drive through to get them lunch, finding a spot at the park to eat, away from people. They had a while before they'd get on a flight back to Coast City.

"I'm sorry, Barry, I should have warned you what that place would be like," Hal apologized as he turned in his seat to look at the Omega.

"It's fine . . . I'm sorry I'm like this."

"Shh. It's not your fault, we can't help our past trauma's."

Barry nodded, silently digging into his food. He had stopped watching Hal warily when he ate, trusting the Alpha enough to know he wasn't going to steal his food. 

"So, have you ever been to an airport?" Hal asked as he dipped a nice, crispy fry into his milkshake.

"Once, I think. When I was very little."

"Okay. . . I'll prewarn you this time. It's going to be loud and busy, and there's going to be a lot of people and a lot of smells there. Just don't leave me and I'll keep you safe."

Barry nodded again. Hal smiled, reaching over to stroke Barry's cheek, and the man relaxed into the touch.

"You'll be okay," Hal promised.

Barry nodded and smiled back.

They finished eating and then stayed in the car for a bit before starting towards the airport. Hal had Barry put on his jacket, knowing the smell of it would help keep him calm. He got out his bag and they went in, heading towards security. Barry immediately grabbed onto Hal, wrapping his arm around Hal's, and staring at everything with wide fearful eyes. Hal just led him to where they were scanning tickets, pulling up the receipt on his phone. He also showed the guards at this gate his badge and his proof that he was allowed to carry his gun onto the airplane. They scanned Barry's hand and then sent the two on their way to the next station.

Hal explained quietly that Barry would have to go through the scanner alone, and that he'd have to take Hal's jacket, riddled with metal pins, off as well. Barry nodded, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack, but when they reached the scanner, and Hal started unloading his pockets, showing the guard his credentials as well, Barry slid off the jacket, cautiously setting it and his shoes in a tray and setting them on the conveyor belt. Hal went through the scanner first, squeezing Barry's hand before stepping in. He was out within a minute, and didn't move to reclaim his things, just turned and waited for Barry, giving a reassuring smile.

The second Barry was told to leave the scanner, he ran straight into Hal's arms, trembling again. Hal pulled him to the side, giving the man a moment to calm down before grabbing their things. They only had a few minutes of a wait from there, and Hal managed to find a quiet corner in the gate waiting room, forgoing one of the crowded section of seats, and instead opting to sit against the wall on the floor, tucking Barry tight against him, keeping a wary eye out for anyone who might get too close.

"'Scuse me."

Hal's eyes snapped to an older female who had stopped in front of them, his lips pulling back into a snarl. She just smiled.

"I was wondering if your mate would like some chocolate? We got it free with our lunch," the woman explained, gesturing over at a male sitting in one of the chairs.

Hal didn't contradict the woman, knowing it wasn't any of her business what their relationship was. Barry looked up, and then at the chocolate bar she was holding out. He looked at Hal and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, that is very kind," Hal said, taking the chocolate.

The woman nodded, smiling.

"I know how stressful these places can be, just keep a tight hold on each other and everything will be fine."

And with that, she walked away. Hal passed the chocolate to Barry, who opened it and started munching on it, staring at Hal's knees as he spaced out. When they were finally told to board, Hal hung back, waiting until the majority of the crowd had made it through the tube, before nudging Barry up. They slowly made their way into the airplane, finding their seats. Barry sat on the wall, Hal separating him and the beta who had the aisle seat. They held hands the whole flights, even as Hal pulled out his laptop and caught up on reports. He just did it one handed, not wanting to let go of Barry.

They had a quick stop in Texas, which luckily was just a drop off and pick up, and refueling, so they didn't have to get off. As they were taking off again, Hal closed his eyes and let himself remember the feeling of being the one in control, his free hand twitching as he remembered exactly what switches and buttons the pilot would be hitting right now. He missed flying somedays. Barry ended up falling asleep at some point, overloaded by stress and just shutting down, so Hal was able to focus fully on his leftover work, getting it done quickly so he'd be able to focus on Barry the next few days. After that was finished, he put up his things, reclaimed Barry's hand and let his eyes close.

He woke up to his hand being squeezed to death and a bumpy landing. Of course it was storming. Thanks California for hating him. Hal once again waited until the plane mostly cleared out, stroking his thumb on the back of Barry's hand as he watched the passing people clear out. Hal finally stood, grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and handed Barry his laptop/work bag. Once Barry was stood and looked mentally prepared, Hal took his hand and began leading him off, back through the airport towards the parking garage. Hal was silently thanking the past Hal Jordan for springing for the parking garage spot. As soon as they got out of the airport, Barry relaxed, the sounds and smells significantly less outside. 

They found Hal's truck, and got inside, throwing their bags in the backseat. Barry looked around the interior of the nice vehicle, and then settled in, pulling Hal's jacket up to his nose and bringing his knees up. Hal smiled lightly and started driving to his apartment, glancing over occasionally to see Barry staring at the window, watching California views and interstate zip past them. Upon reaching the apartment, he led Barry inside, grateful everyone else in the building would be either at work or asleep. He reached his apartment and pushed the door open, motioning for Barry to go through.

"Here we are."

The Omega walked through, wide eyed as he looked around the unfamiliar apartment. Hal followed in, locking the door behind them and flicking on lights, the storm causing the apartment to be darker then usual. Hal let Barry explore the main area on his own, going to turn his thermostat on. The apartment was nothing fancy, but wasn't run down either. There was a decent sized living room, which opened into the kitchen/dining area. The colors were all neutral, except the couch which was a soft blue color, something the last person he had dated seriously had done. There were a few doors off the living room, on one side was the guest bedroom/office, and the bathroom. The other door was on the other side of the living room, and that led into Hal's bedroom.

"This place smells like you," Barry stated, watching Hal set his bag down by the bathroom door so he could sort everything out later.

"Well, I've lived here for two years, so I would sure hope so."

Barry smiled, slightly, but Hal could still tell he was pretty tense. He walked over to the coffee table and reached underneath it, grabbing the lock box that was his gun safe. He unclipped the holster and dropped the whole thing in the lockbox before shutting it securely. When he looked up, Barry was warily watching him, like it had suddenly occurred to him that he had just put his life in the hands of this stranger. Hal smiled softly at him, standing and walking to the basket that had all his spare blankets. He pulled out all but one, and started walking into the guest bedroom, throwing them on the bed.

The guest bedroom was nicely decorated, the bed itself a queen sized, with a thick duvet and more pillows then Hal would ever need. It had used to just be his office, but he kept having enough visitors that he finally decided to get rid of the old pull out couch and invest in an actual bed. The desk and chair that made his office was still shoved in one corner. He left the blankets on the bed and went to the closet, pulling out a few more. Barry, who had been in the doorway, slowly made his way over, beginning to arrange all the nesting supplies. Hal left the room, grabbing his bag, pulling out the blanket Lois had given them and took it into the room, setting it on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Okay," Barry said, glancing up.

Hal smiled and walked out of the room, letting the door shut behind him. He walked to his room, making sure to actually grab clothes before walking to the bathroom. Usually he'd just wrap his towel around his waist, but he probably shouldn't do that, with Barry around. He showered thoroughly, scrubbing away stress and letting the hot water relax his muscles. When he got out, he pulled on his clothes, sweatpants and an old blue t-shirt, and then walked out. Barry wasn't in the living room, so Hal walked over to the guest room, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Hal pushed the door open, and for a moment didn't see Barry, then he spotted the blond hair sticking out from the pile of blankets and pillows. He smiled and walked over, sitting on an edge that wasn't overflowing with fluff.

"Settled?" He asked, leaning against a pillow.

"Yeah, thanks." Barry tugged down the blankets so he could see Hal better.

"You hungry? I know the time change is gonna mess with you a bit."

"Yes."

"Okay, I was just gonna order some pizza, sound good?"

Barry nodded lightly.

"Any preferences?"

A shake of the head.

Hal pulled out his phone, finding the website of his favorite pizza place and ordering a large pizza. He then focused back on Barry, blue eyes already watching him.

"So. . . Ground rules."

Barry frowned lightly and pushed himself up to a seated position.

"You can go anywhere you want, hell even my room, just no snooping. Especially not through files you see lying around or my desk. That's work and I don't know what you can and can't see and don't want either of us getting in trouble."

"Okay," Barry said with a quiet nod.

"This room is yours now, I won't come in unless invited-"

"But your desk. . . "

"I need to stop bringing work home anyway, it'll be okay, anything I need to do I can do at the table. If I have to get something from the desk, I'll ask before I come in."

Barry nodded again.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, or even get it yourself, again, you can go anywhere you want, and anything in the cabinets and pantry is free to you. The only other thing is that I ask that you don't leave without me until I get you a key and a phone figured out."

"Seems reasonable."

Hal smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow we'll go out and get anything else you need, okay?"

Barry nodded once again, chewing on his cheek.

"Do you have a question?"

"How often are you gone?" Barry spit out, and then went silent, pulling a pillow up to his chest.

"Uh, typically Monday through Friday's, eight to five. But if you mean on trips, usually once a month, maybe twice if we've got a good lead."

Barry nodded lightly, apparently that's all he was worried about.

"If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask," Hal told him, reaching a hand out to lightly touch Barry's cheek.

"Hal. . ."

"Hmm?"

"Can . . . Would you mind . . . "

Barry sighed, looking down at his lap. Hal chuckled lightly. There was still a distressed scent coming from Barry, so Hal had a good idea what the man wanted. He shifted and started climbing over the wall of the nest, pausing to look up at Barry, who nodded, scooting over so Hal would have room. Hal climbed inside and laid down, holding an arm out, Barry crawled over and nuzzled into Hal, closing his eyes and letting out a tense sigh. Hal smiled, feeling himself relax as well. They laid there for a moment before Barry spoke, mumbling against Hal's skin in a way that sent tingles through his body.

"Hal, thank you for taking care of me."

"You're quite welcome, Barry."

" . . . Are you gonna . . . Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hal hummed and gently began rubbing his hand up and down Barry's back, letting his own eyes close, breathing in Barry, feeling his weight on top of his chest. Without his realizing it, his fingers slipped under Barry's soft grey shirt, and now he was lightly dragging his fingers across the others skin. His skin was warm and smooth and Hal should not have allowed himself to do this. Barry was practically melting under the touch, a happy purr coming from his chest, and a pleased scent was reaching Hal's nose.

Of course this wonderful moment was ruined by Hal's phone alerting him that their pizza was here. Barry startled when it chimed, and then froze, his face going pink. Hal chuckled at him, smiling and shifting Barry's weight so he could grab his phone and check it.

"Okay, I gotta go get this. I'll be right back," Hal promised, gently pushing on Barry's arms.

Barry whined and clung onto Hal's shirt. "Nooo."

"Barry, come on, I'll be right back."

Hal ended up carrying the sleepy Omega to the sofa, setting him down in one corner and tucking a blanket he had grabbed around him. He slipped on some shoes, grabbed his keys and headed down to the gate, meeting the pizza delivery guy and taking the pizza. He somehow made it back up to the apartment without running into anyone who recognized him and would ask how his trip went. When he walked in, Barry had found the tv remote and was flicking through stations, looking for something interesting. Hal swung through the kitchen, grabbing two plates and some paper towels for napkins before walking over and setting everything on the coffee table.

"You want some water?"

"Yes please."

Hal walked back to the kitchen, kicking off his shoes and dropping his keys on the counter. He grabbed two glasses of water and walked back to Barry, setting them on coasters and then sitting next to the Omega, opening the box, mouth watering at the delicious smell that assaulted his nose. Barry looked over, tv immediately aborted as he smelled the food. They both got several slices and then settled into comfortable positions, putting on a movie that was familiar to Hal, but completely new to Barry.

They ended up curled up again, Barry half in Hal's lap, Hal's arm around Barry, other hand resting on his thigh. It was comfortable, and Hal could tell Barry was drifting to sleep, but was very interested in the movie and didn't want to fall asleep yet. He chuckled to himself, and shifted positions, pulling Barry the rest of the way into his lap, leaning up to nuzzle his neck gently. Barry chirped, tilting his head into Hal, his gaze finally pulled from the screen. They looked at each other in silence, breathing each other's scents. Hal was strongly considering kissing Barry, but he ended up deciding against it, nuzzling into his neck again, closing his eyes as Barry relaxed into him.

Courting had definitely already began.


	5. If There's A Hurt Without Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for discussion of past rape and abuse
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal frowned as he finished collecting all his papers, shoving them in the bag with his laptop. He grabbed his gun from his drawer and clipped it onto his belt, grabbing his empty coffee cup and throwing it in the trash before turning to Kyle, who was stood to the side, arms crossed, waiting patiently.

"Alrighty, you nerd, let's go."

With that, Hal turned and walked out the door, back to his truck. Kyle had come to Coast City to discuss and work on the case they had recently been assigned. Shayera and Carter would be coming tomorrow so the four could work on it together and not be constantly calling each other. Usually, on nights like this, Kyle would come and work late with Hal, they'd have a few beers, and then they'd crash. But Hal didn't usually have an Omega living with him either, so Kyle was just coming over for supper and a late night working and then he'd head to the Coast City safehouse.

They chatted during the drive, catching up on everything that had happened since they'd last seen each other. Hal parked in his normal spot, and then led Kyle up to his apartment, though the man could've made his way up without Hal leading him. Hal was unlocking the door when he thought of something.

"Hey, I kinda forgot to mention to Barry that you were coming. Let me go in and warn him."

"Yeah, okay."

Kyle leaned back against the wall, pulling out his phone to wait. Hal smiled and walked in, letting the door close behind him. Immediately the smell of food hit him, and his mouth started watering. It had been just over a week since Barry had moved in with Hal, and he had quickly discovered that Barry was an amazing cook. He had no idea where the man had learned, but it was a natural talent.

"Barry."

"Hal!" Barry spun, face lighting up.

He set down his spatula and crossed the room, throwing his arms around Hal in a tight hug. Hal wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his nose in his hair, indulging himself slightly as he breathed in Barry's scent.

"Hey, you remember the Beta I mentioned, Kyle?"

Barry pulled away, nodding slightly, tilting his head, confused as to why Hal was bringing this up.

"He's kind of outside, he was gonna spend the evening, so we could get some extra work done, he'll be gone by like, nine?"

Barry tensed for a moment before taking a breath and nodding, forcing a smile.

"Okay."

"Are you okay with it? Neither of us will be offended if you want to . . . "

"I'll be fine, Hal. I want to . . . Try being more comfortable around other people."

Hal smiled at Barry, and couldn't help himself, he pressed a kiss to Barry's forehead.

"Supper smells amazing."

Barry beamed at him. "Thank you!"

Hal squeezed Barry's arm before stepping away and walking back to the door. He pulled it open and offered Kyle an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Not necessary." Kyle was grinning as he stepped through the door. "Jesus, something smells good."

"Barry is a phenomenal cook. Seriously, Shayera is put to shame compared to him."

"You're biased."

"Shut up."

Kyle laughed, setting his bag down by the table and turning to look at the Omega stood at Hal's stove, while Hal just walked away, going to put his gun up. Once it was securely locked away, he walked back to the kitchen, washing his hands to help Barry finish food.

"Barry, this is Kyle Rayner. Kyle . . . Barry Allen."

"Hello there," Kyle said with a friendly smile, waving lightly.

Barry looked over, took a breath, and smiled back.

"Hi," he said softly before looking back down at the food, some form of chicken and pasta dish.

"What do you need from me?"

"Can you check the brussel sprouts?"

Hal hummed in response, grabbing oven mitts as Barry stepped to the side. Hal quickly grabbed the pan full of brussel sprouts and pulled it out, closing the oven so Barry could return to monitoring the sauce for his noodles. Hal checked the vegetables, and after discovering they were finished, he set them on a hot pad. As he grabbed plates, he looked up and caught a smug look from Kyle, who was sitting down at the dining table. He rolled his eyes and kept moving.

Dinner was quiet, Barry actually held a bit of a conversation with Kyle before going silent, his feet touching Hal's under the table. By the end of it, Kyle had agreed that Barry was a better cook then Shayera. When they had finished eating, Hal stood and began collecting the dishes, since Barry almost always cooked, Hal had taken to cleaning up after, although it had taken him several days to convince Barry it was okay.

"Nono, you have work. Let me," Barry said, intercepting Hal's path to the kitchen.

"Bear, just because I have work doesn't mean I can't clean up still, I used to do it all the time."

"Yeah, you also used to make yourself freezer meals and call yourself a chef," Kyle inputted with a laugh.

Hal shot the man a glare, and continued to refuse to let Barry take the plates from him. The Omega was looking at him, eyebrows raised, the stubborn side of him showing again.

"Fine! Fine!"

Hal released the plates to Barry, who grinned at his success.

"Thank you!"

He spun on his heel, going to the sink. Hal shook his head and walked back to the table, grabbing his bag on the way. He and Kyle set up and began crunching through their work. Barry, after cleaning, asked if they need anything else before grabbing the book he had been reading and disappeared into his bedroom.

"So."

Kyle sat down the headphones he had been using to listen to audio recordings, looking up at Hal.

"Please don't."

"Don't what? Don't point out your sudden switch to a domestic, love-sick Alpha?"

"Kyle," Hal sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's cute, and honestly nice to see. But uh, I just want to check that you know what you're doing here?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm well aware. And I'm being careful, but at this point, he and I both know what's gonna end up happening."

"You're gonna mate him?"

"Probably. It depends on how he reacts to our next mission, you know that's been the deal breaker for most of my relationships. But, god, Kyle, I've never felt like this towards anyone else."

"Gross."

Kyle grinned at Hal and reached over, ruffling Hal's hair. And with that, they dived back into work.

Two hours later, after working until their brains hurt, Kyle left so he could crash in bed and still be able to get to work the next day. Hal cleaned up the table, threw away their beer bottles, and then went into his room, changing into comfy clothes. He was considering just crashing, but his head was buzzing lightly and he really just wanted to go see Barry. So he made his way across the apartment, stopping in front of Barry's closed door and tapping on it.

"Come in!"

Hal pushed the door open. The room was being softly lit by the lamp on the bedside table. Barry was curled up in bed, a book in his hands, but he set it aside when Hal walked in. He watched as the man shut the door and started walking over.

"Get everything done?"

"Everything we could," Hal mumbled, walking up to the bed.

Barry patted the spot beside him and Hal climbed in, slipping under the blankets Barry was curled up under.

"Kyle seemed nice."

"He's a good guy."

Barry hummed, reaching out and gently running his fingers through Hal's hair. Hal smiled and let his eyes close as Barry kept doing it.

"You did really good by the way, I'm impressed."

Barry blushed slightly due to the praise and looked down, letting his hand drop. Hal chuckled and scooted closer, putting a hand on Barry's side. The Omega adjusted and then flipped over, laying his head on Hal's arm and scooting so they were pressed together, Hal's free arm over his side, hand on Barry's midsection. Hal dropped his head, nuzzling Barry's neck and breathing in his scent, letting out a happy sigh.

"Tired?" Barry asked, opening his book again.

"Kinda."

"Maybe you should go to bed then?"

"Mmm, or I could stay right here."

Barry was silent for a minute. "I'm okay with that."

Hal smiled to himself and instinctively pressed a kiss to the back of Barry's neck. That caused the Omega to tense up. Hal kept his face nuzzled against Barry, kissing him again, right behind his ear this time. Maybe coming to see Barry after having just drank a couple beers wasn't a great idea.

"Hal," Barry whined, a whimper escaping his throat as he brought a hand up to squeeze Hal's arm.

Hal let out a tiny growl, silencing Barry immediately. He was beginning to smell arousal from the Omega, sweet and pleasing to his senses, and it just further egged him on. He pushed up, leaning over Barry's shoulder, kissing a spot over his pulse point, just under his jaw. Barry rolled onto his back, head tilting up as his hands came up to grip onto Hal's arms.

Hal should probably stop. He should probably get up, and go to his own bed and go to sleep. He probably shouldn't go further, shouldn't continue teasing Barry. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he carefully settled himself on top of the Omega, lower body between his legs as he continued kissing all along Barry's exposed neck, now taking more time in one spot. Barry whimpered again, squirming slightly as his fingers dug into Hal's arms. That got Hal to stop, snapping him out of whatever fixed state he had been in. He pulled away quickly, looking down at the pinned Omega with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-"

"It's okay," Barry breathed out. His pupils were blown wide and he didn't relax his grip, just continued scanning Hal's face.

"No it isn't. I should have asked before doing anything like that and-"

Barry leaned up, pressing his mouth to Hal's and silencing him. Hal gave a surprised yipe before he was immediately reciprocating, pressing back against Barry. The kiss was sweet, simple, and a little too short for Hal's liking. When Barry broke the kiss, simply turning his head to one side, Hal rolled off to one side, laying beside Barry, and staring at this incredibly beautiful Omega next to him.

"What?" Barry said with a small giggle, his cheeks pink.

"Nothing . . . "

"Hmm." Barry shifted, moving so he could still lay on Hal.

Hal was still getting that sweet scent of arousal, but now it was mixed with something else, something happy. He smiled and slipped his hand under Barry's shirt, running his fingers along his spine.

Hal was quite rudely awoken the next morning by his phone alarm blaring. He groaned lightly, and immediately realized two things. One, someone was laying on his arm. Two, Barry's sweet scent was flooding his senses. He scrambled to find his phone among the mass of pillows and blankets, and by the time he had found it, Barry was already awake, grumbling and shoving his face in his pillow. Hal turned the alarm off, murmuring an apology and nuzzling Barry's neck.

And then it hit him. Barry. The nest. They had kissed. Hal sighed lightly, rolling to throw his free arm over Barry's side and keep him tucked up close. He had told himself he wasn't allowed to spend the night with Barry until later in their relationship, but he has also banned kissing, so he might as well break both rules at once. Barry mumbled something, shifting to press his back even tighter against Hal's stomach. Barry was warm and comforting and if Hal was a weaker of a man, he would've called in sick to work, just to stay curled up with Barry Allen.

"You have to go," Barry reminded gently, pushing on Hal's arm.

"Noooo," Hal whined, nuzzling against Barry.

"Hal," Barry said with a chuckle, and started trying to pull away.

Hal didn't let him, keep him pinned close.

"Five more minutes?"

"Okay, fine, you big baby."

Hal smirked with his victory and readjusted to get comfy, keeping his nose against Barry's neck. The Omega didn't seem to mind, breathing softly as he dozed back to sleep, safe in Hal's arms. Hal, on the other hand, was actually waking up, his mind rudely reminding him he had to work. Shayera and Carter were coming. He'd need to get up and shower, maybe fix Barry breakfast. He needed to not lay here, breathing in his Omega's scent.

No.

Not his.

Barry wasn't his.

Hal swallowed and forced himself to begin pulling away, carefully slipping his arm out from under the sleeping Barry. A confused chirp came from the Omega and he rolled onto his back, blinking up at Hal.

"I gotta get ready for work," Hal murmured.

Barry hummed and let his eyes close again. Hal chuckled and gently kissed his forehead, smiling. He carefully exited the nest and headed to the bathroom, getting in the shower, regretfully washing Barry's scent from his skin. He was drying off when he realized he hadn't grabbed clean clothes for the day. He had a moment of hesitation where he considered putting on his old clothes, but then decided against it, figuring the quick walk across the apartment couldn't be that bad, besides Barry probably wasn't even awake yet. So with a towel wrapped around his hips, Hal exited the bathroom, nearly naked.

He was very wrong. Barry was awake. And he was standing in the kitchen, making coffee. 

He looked up, beginning to say something, right as Hal froze in place, two steps out the door. Barry's mouth fell open, and his cheeks started turning bright red as his eyes trailed down Hal's body. Hal was, objectively, very attractive, his body well shaped from years of military training, and now from working out to keep up with the rigorous work life he led. Barry wasn't exactly oblivious to this fact, he had felt the hard muscles during their ample cuddling, but seeing them was a completely different thing to just feeling them.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab clothes," Hal heard himself saying.

"It's fine," Barry squeaked, his face was a bright shade of red now.

Hal took that as his cue to leave, despite how he wanted to walk over and press Barry to the counter and- NOPE. Definitely time to leave. Hal ducked his head, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he hurried into his room. He dressed slowly, pulling on boxers and jeans, and then a blue button down. He grabbed his watch and combed out his hair. His phone was almost dead, since he didn't charge it last night, but it would be okay, he'd charge it on his way to work and while he was there. Hal slipped on his shoes and walked back out, the smell of eggs filling the apartment.

Breakfast was painfully silent, neither wanting to address the awkward encounter, so they just didn't speak. Hal cleaned up quickly after, despite Barry's protests, and then grabbed his gun. He got his wallet and keys and pulled his coat on, turning back to Barry.

"Have a good day," Barry said, holding out Hal's travel mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Bear."

Hal stepped into the man, taking the cup and carefully hugging him with one arm. Barry gently slipped his arms around Hal, tucking his nose into Hal's neck and breathing him in. Hal just buried his nose into Barry's hair, allowing them each a moment before pulling away.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Be safe."

Hal gently pressed his lips to Barry's forehead again before stepping away and walking out the door.

"Bear, quit. They've all been here before, when it was in significantly worse conditions, it'll look spotless to them."

"But the pillow!"

"Barry."

Hal heard a sigh from the Omega, who flopped down on the sofa, crushing the pillow he had been adjusting for the fourth time.

The reason for Barry's nervousness was that Kyle, Carter, and Shayera were all coming for dinner. They had been in town a few days, and were all about to fly back home. Usually at times like this, all four of them would go out to dinner. Shayera had suggested that Hal should bring Barry, and when he brought it up, Barry had wisely said he didn't feel ready to go out and be surrounded by large amounts of people yet, and had instead suggested they come here. So Hal offered, and all three accepted. 

Barry had spent all afternoon laboring over a lovely meal, sending Hal a text to leave extra early(he was already leaving early so he could help with finish prep) so he could go get a bottle of wine or something for dinner. The apartment was practically spotless when Hal walked in, smelling like some wonderful italian meal he couldn't name. The table was set already, and Barry was finishing making a salad. So all that was left for Hal to do was to change and wait.

Hal chuckled and walked over to Barry, sitting beside the Omega and leaning over, resting their heads together.

"It'll be okay. You've done an amazing job preparing."

"I just want things to be nice."

"They'll be amazed."

Barry nodded and smiled lightly. He shifted so he could rest his head on Hal's shoulder.

"Besides, they're used to me and you know how I am, this will be like eating a five thousand dollar meal compared to what I usually feed them."

Barry giggled, his cheeks flushing. "I'm sure."

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me!"

Hal reached over, gently pinching Barry's side, the man giggled slightly, squeezing into Hal to get away.

"But we both know it's true!"

"Why you!"

Hal was about to grab Barry and pin him to the sofa so he could tickle him until he couldn't breath, when there was knocking at the door. Hal stopped, his hands on Barry's waist.

"If you get overwhelmed, go ahead and leave, they know that you're still working on it."

Barry had told Hal, just yesterday, why he gets so skittish around Alphas. Apparently, at one of his last foster homes, the parents had been two Betas, and had an adopted girl, a little omega pup, and another foster kid. An Alpha boy about Barry's age. The boy had been extremely friendly with Barry at first, having been there for a few months already. And then he had changed, beginning to manipulate the teen, and coercing him into sexual acts, causing the parents to think that Barry was a bad kid, and threatening him if he tried to tell anyone what was happening. Crying, Barry had told Hal how the other teen had raped and even tried to mark him.

Barry had apparently, suffered through multiple rapes and constant emotional abuse before he spoke up, telling his track coach, and the Omega refused to let Barry return home that night, immediately contacting his case worker. Barry was put in a new home, and the alpha boy who had been abusing him was imprisoned for rape and domestic abuse. Hal, already pissed off and wanting to find the little prick, was completely shocked when that wasn't the end of the tale. At his next foster home, there was another Alpha, this one a girl, who once again manipulated Barry, constantly ordering him around, screaming and insulting him if he tried to resist. Barry had burst into hiccuping sobs at that point, and Hal just pulled him onto his lap, cradling him and whispering promises that no one would ever treat him like that again, and if they did, Hal would rip their throat out.

Hal had stayed the night with Barry again, soothing him when he woke up with nightmares, and cradling him until he was able to fall asleep again.

Barry nodded, smiling softly at Hal, who smiled back and stood, walking to the door to let their guests in. Standing outside was Kyle, Carter and Shayera, all dressed in relatively casual clothes.

"Hey, guys, come on in!" Hal said, smiling and stepping aside.

The three walked in, and as Hal was shutting the door, he glanced over to see Barry pulling the dish out of the oven.

"Fuck, Kyle, you weren't lying, that does smell amazing," Carter said, looking around the apartment, gaze settling on the Omega.

Kyle swung his gaze to Hal, who was already saying-

"Barry's an amazing cook, I'd even be bold enough to say he's better then Shayera," Hal said with a wink.

"Hal, you did say that," Kyle said with an eyebrow raise.

"Hmm, I did say that, didn't I." Hal grinned and walked over to Barry, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Alright, gang, this is Barry Allen. Bear, that's Carter, and Shayera, they're mates. And obviously you know Kyle."

"Hi, Barry!" Shayera said, smiling sweetly and stepping forwards, holding her hand out.

Barry smiled back, stepping forwards, shaking her hand, and then immediately stepping back into Hal's protective embrace.

"Hello."

"Why don't you guys sit down and we'll bring food over," Hal suggested.

The others nodded and sat down, and Hal turned, grabbing the hotpads and carrying the hot pan of casserole over to the table. Barry grabbed a plate full of Texas Toast and the bowl of salad, putting them on the table. While he fetched serving spoons, Hal grabbed the wine, opening the bottle and pouring everyone wine.

"Look at you two," Carter said with a grin, watching the two dance around each other, moving flawlessly around each other to get everything ready.

Hal rolled his eyes, grabbing the last thing from Barry and gently pushing him towards the table.

"Well at least I help," Hal shot back, and Carter gave an offended glare.

"Low blow, Jordan. I'm helpful now."

Hal raised his eyebrows and looked at Shayera.

"He's getting better, still pretty much a useless lump when he is home," she said with a grin, elbowing her mate.

"Hahaha, everyone pick on the one who works late nights," Carter said with an eyeroll.

"Okay, would you guys shut up so we can eat, because honestly I'm about to just start without you," Kyle interrupted.

"Yes, right!"

They began getting food and eating, everyone immediately praising Barry for how good the food was. Barry blushed and murmured something self-deprecating, but Shayera ignored him and began discussing cooking methods with the other Omega. Hal smiled and kept his mouth shut, glad to see Barry socializing.

After supper, Hal and Barry cleaned up quickly before joining the others in the living room. The three had taken the sofa, so Hal dropped down in his armchair and tugged Barry down onto his lap. The Omega blushed but shifted to get comfortable, leaning against Hal. The rest of the evening they chatted about various things, from work to personal lives. Things got interesting when Kyle and Carter got into an argument, as they were prone to do. It was a light argument at first, that quickly turned into tense and raised voices, Shayera trying to break it up, but being shushed by Carter. Barry turned, tucking his face into Hal's neck, and Hal could smell distress.

"You're kidding me, right-"

"Enough!" Hal snapped, his Alpha voice coming through. "I'm sick of you two arguing, so shut up!"

Both shut up, Carter glaring at Hal defiantly, Kyle ducking his head and looking properly scolded. Shayera had cowered into Carter, and Hal realized what he had done when Barry whimpered, having gone limp.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry, Bear," Hal murmured, tightening his arms around him, tilting his head down to nuzzle Barry's neck.

Barry, unable to speak because of the order Hal had given, just whimpered again. Hal hummed softly, ignoring his friends to undo the damage he had just caused.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured again, reaching up and stroking Barry's hair.

After a few minutes, the effect had worn off and Barry shifted positions again, muttering something.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, I know you weren't. . . " Barry murmured back, his nose still pressed against Hal's scent gland.

Their guests were silent, looking away, giving the two privacy, they had been told enough about Barry's past that they knew what had just happened.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Barry murmured, but didn't move right away.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hal said again, letting go, and letting Barry slip off his lap.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," Barry said softly.

"You too, Barry," Shayera responded, forcing a smile.

And with that the blonde left. Hal sighed and dropped his head into his hands, giving a bitter laugh.

"I'm an asshole."

"Yeah, you are," Kyle said, crossing his arms.

Hal looked up, focusing on Shayera.

"Sorry, Shay."

"It's okay, Hal," she murmured. "It does not affect me near as much these days."

They stayed for another half an hour, until almost nine-thirty, just chatting and trying to distract Hal, before Kyle suggested they should leave. Hal thanked them all for coming, wished them safe flights and then locked the door behind them. He washed up dishes, trying to be as quiet as possible, silently mulling over the evening. He kept looking at Barry's door, hoping it would open. But it didn't.

Hal sent himself to bed. He wanted to go check in on Barry, longed to make sure the Omega was okay and to grovel at his feet again. But he didn't. He forced himself to go to his own, cold bed, strip down to his boxers and fall into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. His dreams plagued with gunshots and yelling and bright flashing scenes and blood. There was always blood.

"Hal."

He jolted awake, sitting up with a gasp. His skin was hot, nearing overheating, but he wasn't sweaty yet. Hal reached up, rubbing his eyes and then looking around. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Barry stood in the doorway, pillow being squeezed to death against his chest.

"Bear?" Hal mumbled, his voice thick and deep.

"Can I . . . I wanna stay with you," Barry said softly, looking down at his feet.

Hal hesitated and then nodded, waving Barry over. The blonde shuffled over, crawling up onto Hal's bed and slipping under the covers. Hal remembered faintly that he didn't have pants, and figured he should probably say something about that, but didn't get the chance as Barry was pressing his back into Hal's chest. Hal hummed lightly and gently nuzzled behind Barry's neck before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, pulling Barry close.

"I'm not angry or upset with you," Barry said gently, finding Hal's hand.

"You have every right to be."

"But I'm not, so please don't punish yourself."

Hal was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Bear."

Barry gave a happy purr and wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Hal let his eyes close again, maybe he'd sleep better now . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr at Queerbutstillhere, i shitpost stuff over there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. I Don't Know How To Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for such the long break between chapters. I really hit a block with this story and just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it.
> 
> But now I'm working on the final chapters! I've got a plan! I've got it figured out! So hopefully we'll get this wrapped up here soon!
> 
> Here's a bit of a shorter chapter as an apology :)

"Don't go."

"Barry, you know I have to."

Barry whined and pressed himself against Hal, eyes big and sad, lips curled into a pout. Hal squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block him out, but the sweet pheromones of Barry's heat caused arousal was making it nearly impossible. Barry had just started, and while Hal had arranged alternative housing for himself for the week, or until Barry's heat was done, he had yet to leave. Hal's landlords mate, a sweet Omega named Camia had agreed to come stay with Barry during the process, just to make sure things went smoothly, while Hal would be staying in the landlord's guest room. They were just waiting for Camia to knock on the door.

"Why?" Barry whined again, voice pleading.

"Because, if I stay here, while you're-" Hal stopped, closing his eyes and refocusing himself again. "Then I'm going to want to mate you, and I don't think I would be able to stop myself."

"What if I want you to?" Barry's voice was sweet and sultry, his hands going up to Hal's neck.

"Because," Hal said, voice shaky, he reached up and removed Barry's hands from him, gently pushing the Omega back.

Oh he wanted Barry. He wanted Barry so bad. The scents the Omega was giving off were so powerful, seducing the Alpha, making him start to loose his self control. He wanted to scoop Barry up and carry him to bed and pin him down. He wanted to mate with Barry, and mark him and claim him for all the world to see. Oh how he longed for these things. But he wasn't going to do that to Barry. Not when he wasn't lucid, not when he wasn't giving his full consent.

"Because our first time is not going to be when you aren't in full control."

Barry pouted and whined, pushing against Hal again, trying to get close again.

"I'm in control," he argued, hands on Hal's chest now.

Hal didn't get to argue, as there was a knock on the door. He looked up at it and Barry took advantage of him being distracted, wiggling out of Hal's hold and stepping back into him, hands on his shoulders as he nuzzled into Hal's neck.

"Don't answer," Barry begged, whispering and starting to kiss Hal's neck.

Oh God, Hal needed to leave. Now. He gently pushed Barry off again and crossed the apartment, pulling the door open. Standing outside was Camia, a short Latina Omega, belly swollen from her pregnancy.

"Hi, Hal!" She said cheerfully.

"Camia," Hal breathed out, sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all. I need to go."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Well that's why I am here!"

Camia produced a key, holding it out to him. "Jess is waiting for you."

"Thank you so much, again, the guest room is all yours. If you guys need anything just send me a text and I'll drop it off."

Hal took the key and gave her his own, grabbing his duffle bag of supplies from by the door. His heart was beating fast and he needed to get out that door before he changed his mind and shoved the pregnant Omega out and claimed Barry. He grabbed his coat and turned, looking back at a very upset looking Barry who was stood in the kitchen. It was gonna break his heart.

"I'll be back as soon as Camia gives me the all clear, okay, Bear?"

"Fine," Barry snapped, the irritability that came with heat showing through.

Hal hesitated, frowning. Camia stepped through the doorway and gently started pushing Hal out.

"He'll be fine, Hal, I'll text you everyday if that will soothe your paranoid mind."

Hal sighed and stepped out, passing Camia her bag which had been left outside, sending Barry one last concerned look.

"Thanks again, Camia."

"Yeah, of course, now get lost."

And with that she shut the door in Hal's face. Hal sighed, crumpling slightly now that he didn't have to restrain himself. He turned and started walking to the elevator to go down to Camia and Jess's apartment. He really owed the pair, he'd have to figure out someway to repair them. Maybe offer to babysit once they finally have their pup. Hal laughed at the thought and knocked on their door, even though he had their key and could let himself in.

"Hey, Hal."

The door opened to reveal Jess, an alpha female, only a few inches shorter then Hal, blonde and fit from a life of running marathons. Hal smiled at her, feeling suddenly tired.

"Ah. You'll be fine, bud." Jess patted Hal on the shoulder as he passed. "It's always hard, the first time."

"No joke."

Hal followed her into their guest room, their apartment similar to his, just larger and nicer. He settled all his things before leaving so he could get to work at a semi decent time, preparing himself for a week of loneliness.

* * *

Hal was ecstatic when he got a text from Camia that Barry was out of heat. He was eating lunch with his partner in Coast City and nearly whooped out loud when he read the words. He was given a questioning glare from the woman, but ignored her, telling Camia he'd come back that night.

It had been about five days. Five days of hell. Hal, now used to sleeping with Barry, was plagued by nightmares again, causing him to lose so much sleep that even the forensic scientists were asking if he was okay. He had talked to Barry once, on the third day, and it was just over the phone, both repeating several times how much they missed the other.

So to be told he could come back was like winning the lottery. 

After several more torturous hours at work, Hal left early and headed back, swinging through Jess and Camia's apartment to get his things before running up the stairs to his own, knocking on the door. It took a moment before the door opened, Camia smiling at him, hand on her rotund stomach.

"Welcome home," she greeted, letting him inside.

"Thanks."

Hal grinned at her and walked in, handing her back her apartment key. He dropped his bag by the door and threw his gaze around the apartment, looking for Barry.

"He's asleep, he stopped sometime last night and has been pretty exhausted since," Camia explained.

"Okay. Thank you, again, Camia. It means a lot and if you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I will, Hal. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go and see my mate. You should do the same."

Hal chuckled and let Camia out, locking the door behind him. He got his bag and sorted it out quickly, putting the dirty laundry up. If he did this now then he could go cuddle with Barry for as long as he wanted. He grabbed the bag that still had a few changes of clean clothes and walked over to his bedroom. Or rather their bedroom, as Barry had moved over less then a week ago. They slept together every night anyway, now Hal just had a guest bedroom again. He didn't knock, just gently pushed the door open, quietly closing it and setting his bag by the door.

Barry was curled up in a nest of pillows, laying on his side in between several pillows, a blanket tucked around his legs and under his arms. He smelled like he usually did, but it was the best thing Hal had ever scented. He kicked off his shoes and walked over, carefully climbing up into the nest, pulling away the pillow behind Barry and taking its place, slipping his arm around smaller man and tugging him close. Barry woke up at that, chirping in confusion and lifting his head.

"Hal?" He asked, voice rough.

"Yeah, it's me, Bear."

Barry pulled away, turning and hugging Hal tightly, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent. Hal eagerly did the same, tucking his nose into Barry's hair. They didn't pull away for a long time.

"I missed you," Barry mumbled.

"I missed you too, Barry. So so much."

Hal carefully sat up, bringing Barry with him, setting the Omega in his lap, keeping him close. Barry was purring happily, his arms around Hal's waist. Hal reached a hand up and gently stroked Barry's hair, letting out a small hum in response. After a few minutes of this, Barry pulled away, shifting so he was straddling Hal, who raised an eyebrow.

"I spent nearly a week wanting nothing but you. Even in my haze I knew what I wanted, and I know that next time, I want you to stay. I want to mate with you," Barry said, putting his hands on Hal's neck.

Hal stared at him for a moment. The intensity of his gaze, and the sincerity of his tone was enough to convince Hal immediately. He nodded, holding eye contact with Barry. In just less then two months, Barry had improved so much with eye contact, and talking to other people outside of Hal, or even without Hal's presence. Hal was incredibly proud of the blonde, but he knew it was still overwhelming sometimes.

"Okay, Barry. Okay. Next time I'll stay with you," Hal promised, smiling at the Omega.

Barry nodded and smiled back. 

"Barry . . . Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Barry breathed out.

Hal reached up, gently cupping Barry's face. He took a soft breath, holding eye contact for a moment before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Barry's. Barry was instantly reciprocating, kissing Hal back eagerly. Hal let his hands slide down to Barry's waist as he began moving his lips against Barry's in a slow movement that was quickly picking up speed. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, hell it had happened several times. But usually it was just late night kisses when they were both sleepy, or a quick press of the lips before Hal ran out the door.

But it had never gotten this far, with Hal's hands slipping under Barry's shirt, with their bodies moving in sync, and with Barry's hands digging into Hal's hair. It didn't take long for the sweet pheromones of arousal to hit Hal like a wave, strong and urging him forwards. He slipped his hands down, squeezing Barry's ass, getting a squeak in response. Hal used that chance to slip his tongue into Barry's mouth, turning the kiss filthy and passionate, Barry melting into him like putty.

"God, Hal," Barry gasped out when Hal pulled away.

"Mmm. I thought you were off your heat?" Hal said jokingly.

Barry lightly smacked his arm. "This is all you."

"I know," Hal growled deeply, ducking his head and beginning to kiss Barry's neck. "And it's amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing that I can get you so aroused and messy with just my mouth and hands."

Barry whined, tilting his head back as Hal nipped his skin. Hal smirked, sucking on the spot.

"Hal," Barry whined, tugging on his hair.

"Mm?"

"Please."

"Please, what, my pretty Omega?" Hal murmured, instincts taking over.

"Please, Alpha," Barry moaned, eyes pleading.

Hal growled lightly, pulling Barry against his body and turning to push the blond back onto the bed. He settled on top of Barry, still kissing his neck, Barry's fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"Bear?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. And I dont think we should have sex yet."

Barry went silent, staring at Hal, pupils blown wide. He pouted, but Hal could see the gears turning inside that pretty little head. 

"I think those two statements contradict each other, Hal."

Hal chuckled, shaking his head lightly. But Barry continued talking.

"But um. . . . I would agree that it is a good idea."

Hal nodded, smiling. 

"But that doesn't mean you can't keep kissing me."

They ate supper very late that night, ordering food in and eating in bed, not wanting to be separated longer then they had to, either kissing or just cuddling, talking about the most random of stories. Hal Jordan was a stupidly in love Alpha, but it was okay, because he was in love with a brilliant, handsome, and kind Omega.


	7. Someone To Guide Him Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Fuck! Hal! Look out!"

Hal dodged to the side just as a deadly sharp hunting knife sliced right past his arm. Hal spun to face the drug lord attacking him. The hunting knife was silver, a leather handle attached firmly in a stupidly large bald man who sneered at Hal. He lunged again, slicing at Hal's stomach. Hal leaned away, but the tip of the blade just caught the front of his Kevlar vest, ripping the outside cover. Hal raised his gun, aiming at the man's chest, causing him to freeze.

"Hands up! Drop your weapon and get on the ground."

The drug lord just lunged again and Hal pulled back on the trigger.

_ Click _

Hal's eyes widened. The man had frozen when he heard the gun, but a wicked smile was spreading across his face as they both realized the same thing. Hal was out of bullets. He threw the useless hunk of metal at the drug lord's face, but he just ducked under it and then continued forwards, slicing violently. Hal dodged and ducked and defended. Finally he got an opening and stepped forwards, ramming his fist into roughly where the man's solar plexus should be. He met solid muscle and fat.  


"Fuck!"

Hal went to jump back, but he was caught, the man having grabbed the edge of his vest. And then immediate sharp, blinding pain hit Hal. He howled with pain, feeling the knife slip through the thin fabric on the side, under his arm. It punctured straight through his skin, ribs, and who knows what else. Hal yanked away, a truly stupid move, but he didn't know what other damage this guy would cause.

"Hal!" Someone was yelling. There was gunfire.

Hal couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. Which meant he had probably had a punctured lung. His eyes were glossing over, pain trying to take over his body as he began to collapse. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders, a faint voice breaking through the buzzing in his ears.

"Hal, Jesus. Stay with me! Come on, bitch!"

Hal just barely focused his eyes in on a familiar face. Oh, Carter. He could smell blood, he could smell fear. But for some reason, he was slowly settling into a strange sense of calm.

"Is he okay?"

"No, call 9-1-1. Fuck! I think he's got a punctured lung."

Hal tried to inhale and coughed. Suffocating. Right. He felt Carter and another man, probably Kyle, moving him, and then he was being picked up on Carter's back, Kyle supporting him from behind.

"Hal. Hal, stay with us- yes!! This is detective Shayera Hol! We have an officer down-"

Hal let his head slump against Carter's, he was in such pain. Maybe he was gonna die?

Fuck he couldn't die, then Barry would be left alone. Hal couldn't do that to Barry. He needed to get back to him, they hadn't even mated yet. He needed to get back and make sure the Omega was okay. He'd already been gone for like half a week, far too long. Barry was probably worried sick.

They had just made it outside the building they had been busting and ambulance and police sirens were everywhere. Hal wanted to sleep. There was too much noise. Too many people. He was being laid down on something uncomfortable, and somebody was shining a light in his face. More voices, more faces he couldn't recognize.  


"Detective Jordan? My name is Eric Smith, I'm a paramedic, we're gonna take you to the hospital. You have a pretty ugly gash in your left side here, we'll take care of you, just try to stay awake."

"Barry," Hal murmured, turning to look for one of his team members.

"Who?" The paramedic asked, waving Kyle over.

"Barry," Hal repeated, weakly reaching an arm up to Kyle, who clasped his hand.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Kyle asked, stopping the paramedics.

"If anything happens to me. . . "

"I'll make sure he's taken care of," Kyle promised, squeezing Hal's hand.

Hal nodded and dropped his arm, the paramedics stuck him into the ambulance. They had just put an oxygen mask on him and then Hal was out like a light.  
  


He woke up to a cold room, and tubes in his arms. His left side was completely numb and the rest of his body was also lacking in the pain department. There were low, but cold lights shining down on him. The longer he was awake, he kept realizing more things. Like the TV was on, playing some late night talk show. Like a lump form on the hospital sofa bed. Hal groaned and reached his free hand up and rubbed it across his face. Another glance around and he located his phone on the table next to him. He leaned over and grabbed it, but it was dead.

"H-hey." Hal's voice cracked and he started coughing. Oh that certainly hurt.

Right, lungs. He reached a hand up and gently touched his side, feeling the gauze underneath his hospital gown. He was still coughing, but the person on the sofa wasn't waking up. Hal couldn't get a scent off them, but he was probably being pretty heavily drugged so that wasn't that surprising. Hal sighed and found the remote for the hospital bed and hit the nurses button. Less than a minute later a blonde nurse with pink scrubs swept in the room. She looked around and then her eyes widened when Hal lifted a hand.

"You're awake!"

Hal gave a toothy grin and she came over, checking his vitals and asking a million questions which he softly answered. The person on the sofa finally woke up, sitting up to reveal a tired looking Kyle.

"You're doing remarkably well all things considered," she said, checking his IV line.

"Thanks," Hal responded, looking over as Kyle jumped up.

"You bitch! You had us freaked out!" Kyle exclaimed, lightly smacking Hal's foot.

"Sorry."

The nurse slipped out and left the two men to talk, probably planning to return later.

"What day is it?" Hal murmured, reaching up to touch his gross hair.

"Tuesday, it's been a day and a half."

"Fuck. Did you tell Bear?"

Kyle shook his head. "You were gonna be fine and I figured you wouldn't have appreciated it if I freaked him out like that."

Hal nodded. "What . . . How messed up am I?"

"Just a stab wound. Miraculously, no punctured lung, they think you just reacted so violently because of the severity of the wound."

"How long?"

"Dunno, between two days and a week, they said. Need to make sure you're able to breathe and move properly."

Hal nodded. That wasn't bad. He could accept that. He still needed to call Barry.

"Can you plug my phone in please?" Hal asked, knowing they had the same charger.

"Yeah, dude."

Kyle took it and walked away, plugging it in and then coming to sit on the edge of his bed. They began chatting lightly, Kyle catching Hal up on everything that had happened. After a while, Hal's nurse returned and gave him a bit of soup, which he scarfed down, as well as chugging a glass of water she gave him. She informed him that he was ordered to use an incentive spirometer. You know, one of those things that you breathe through the hose and then the little level shoots up in a tube. He did it once for her while she was in there and she marked down something and nodded approvingly before telling Hal to get some rest and leaving.

So they turned off the TV and Hal slept fitfully. He missed Barry, and he knew the man was back home in Coast City, worried sick as was, let alone when he finds out that Hal had been injured. Maybe he should wait for a release date before calling. . . . No, he needed to hear Barry's voice.

So the next morning, after a light breakfast and being checked by nurses(being assisted to the bathroom was rather embarrassing if Hal was being honest), Kyle gave Hal his phone and then left to get his own breakfast and to go get some work done, saying Shayera would be in later. Hal caught up on a few texts, including several worried ones from Barry. And then finally he called. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hal?" Barry's voice was low, he sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hey, Bear. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. It's okay, I'm glad you called. . . What's up? You didn't text all day yesterday. . ."

"How are you?" Hal ignored the question, wanting to make sure his Omega was okay and safe.

"Fine. . . I miss you. A lot. When are you coming back?" Barry asked. He sounded suspicious.

"Dunno, Barry . . . Look, I have some bad news."

"Oh god. I knew it. Are you okay? You got hurt didn't you?"

Hal hesitated. He really did. He wanted to make up some lie and convince Barry that he was fine, but he knew that wasn't gonna work.

"Yeah . . . . Stab wound to my left side, just under my armpit."

"Christ," Barry breathed out.

"I'm okay though. Nurses and Kyle both said I was doing really good. I asked this morning and they're hoping to release me latest of Friday."

Barry didn't respond, Hal felt something tighten around his heart.

"Barry?"

Silence. And then a beep. Hal pulled away his phone to see Barry had hung up on him, he stared at the phone in dumbfounded shock.

"What the hell."

He hit call again, but it went to voicemail. Something akin to panic rose inside him and he quickly switched to texting.  
  


_ Barry?! Are you okay?!? Please call me back! _

_ Barry! _  
  


A third call received the same results. Hal's heart monitor started beeping faster, and he knew if it went any higher the nurses would come running. But he didn't care. He was legitimately freaking out. Oh god what if Barry changed his mind, what if-  
  


_ FaceTime call from: Barry<3 _

Hal never smacked an accept button faster before in his life. It took a moment for his phone to load on his data, but then a picture of Barry finally cleared. Barry, hair long and beginning to flop into his eyes, was wearing a shirt several sizes too big, obviously Hal's, and clearly had just woken up, cowlicks sticking up, bags under his eyes, and tears tracking down his face.

Hal heard the heart monitor go up another step.

"Barry! You freaked me out!"

"Sorry," Barry sniffed out, reaching up to wipe his cheeks.

Hal put a hand on his chest, sucking in deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate down before a nurse came crashing around the corner. Barry was staring at him with wide watery eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Barry asked, voice strained. "I can get a flight out there today."

"Yes. I'm fine, Barry. I'll do everything in my power to get out sooner."

Barry nodded, reaching up to wipe his eyes again. Neither man spoke.

"Mr. Jordan, is everything alright?"

Hal looked up as a nurse walked into the room. Fuck.

"Yes, sorry."

"You're okay, we just noticed your heart monitor going up so I came to check. . . "

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scare with my boyfriend."

"Is that your nurse?" Barry asked from Coast City.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

Hal looked from the phone up to the nurse who had just stepped closer, reaching out to manually check Hal's pulse. She nodded, offering a smile and then looking at Hal's phone when he tilted it.

"Hi, my name is Erika. I'm Hal's main nurse," she greeted, smiling.

"I'm Barry, I'm his boyfriend. Is he really gonna be okay? He tends to uh, try to tone things down for me."

"Hmm, sounds like something a caring boyfriend does. Yes, Mr. Jordan should make a full recovery, given his health conditions and age, he should be able to return to light work within two to three weeks of release. No busting down doors until those stitches are out though."

Hal rolled his eyes at the woman, but didn't speak, letting Barry reassure himself.

"What all was damaged?"

"Surprisingly little. The knife just pierced through his skin and went in between two ribs, but he must've managed to get away before it reached too far into the chest cavity."

"No damage to his lungs?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Are you a nurse, Barry?"

"No, ma'am. Studying criminology and forensics."

She hummed. "No. No damage to the lungs, but we're monitoring him to make sure nothing shows up that we missed."

"Okay, thank you."

She smiled again, looking up at Hal. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Hal called as she walked away.

"Did I really scare you?"

"Well, yeah, you hung up on me, and then weren't answering calls or texts."

"Sorry, I just . . . " Barry sighed. "Didn't want you to think I freaked out."

Hal raised an eyebrow, rolling his hand in a movement that indicated he wanted Barry to explain.

"I know. . . You mentioned. . . " Another sigh, Barry shoved a hand through his bed head. Hal really wanted to pull him through the phone and kiss him. "You said that your travelling and missions is when a lot of your relationships fall through . . . I don't want it to seem like I can't handle you being gone and doing your job . . ."

"Bear, there is a difference between doing my job and calling to tell you I got stabbed. I understand if you are worried. Hell, I'm worried about you, and you're perfectly safe. So you getting worried and crying because I am in the hospital is perfectly understandable and isn't gonna make a lick of difference."

Barry smiled slightly, nodding.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go start coffee."

The screen got pointed at the ceiling as Barry crawled out of his nest, and then it was picked up and pointed at the top of Barry's head.

"I'm glad you're okay, though. But next time, if there is a next time. Please have Kyle or Shayera or someone tell me instead of leaving me in the dark and letting me come up with all these horrible reasons why you didn't send me your usual goodnight text."

"Okay, okay. I will let them know," Hal said with a chuckle.

They spent the next few hours facetiming. Barry, who had recently started doing some prep classes to get into a university just a few miles from Hal's apartment, didn't have class until that afternoon, so he just hung around in boxers and Hal's shirt, apparently content to talk to his boyfriend, even though a good portion of it was just them watching separate TV shows. Barry finally had to go around noon to get a shower and lunch before class, and conveniently - almost as if someone manipulated time perfectly - Shayera walked in, holding two bags of takeout from the greasiest, unhealthiest burger joint in the whole town.

"You are a goddess!!"  
  


* * *

Hal got released on Thursday. Officially cleared, but with doctor's orders to take a week off. Second week he could return to desk work, third week he should get stitches out and would be allowed to begin working out and slowly begin doing more physical work.

He bolted out of the hospital as quick as possible, getting a flight to Coast City. Kyle had wanted to come with, but Hal just waved him off and said he'd be able to make it home fine. So after the flight, he found his truck and drove back to his apartment, knowing Barry would be waiting eagerly for him. Was he supposed to be driving on his heavy medications? Not particularly. But he had no other way to get back home.  


He grabbed his duffel back, throwing it over his shoulder and then walking to the gate. A quick punch of the buttons and he was in, speed walking to the elevator.

"Oh, Hal! Your back!"

Hal winced, looking up as a hand stopped the elevator from closing, and a tired looking Jess stepped into the elevator.

"Hey, Jess. . . You look uh, tired?"

"Pup has taken to screaming when you don't get to her the minute she wakes up."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. You look like shit, Jordan, what happened?"

Hal watched the little display tick away as they went up floors. Jess was going to the floor above his.

"Got stabbed. Nothing major."

"Woah. Foreign objects going in your body is generally pretty major. Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine long run."

The elevator came to a stop and Hal stepped out.

"See ya around, Jess!"

"Bye!"

Hal kept walking, towards his door. He found the proper key and took a breath before unlocking and pushing the door open, pulling his keys out, and immediately locking the door behind him.

"Bar-"

Hal didn't get any further.

"Hal!" A screech came and from the kitchen a pretty blond nearly jumped on him.

Hal didn't respond, just wrapped his arms around Barry and immediately tucked his nose into his hair, breathing in his boyfriend. Until Barry pulled away.

"I can't smell you," he complained, pouting.

"Sorry. Part of the drugs they gave me, scent blockers, just in case."

Barry kept pouting. Hal chuckled and reached out, gently cupping his face, leaning to kiss him on the forehead. It was so good to see him. Hal was already relaxing, safe in his home, with his beautiful boyfriend in front of him.

"It should wear off by tonight," Hal promised, and then gently kissed him.

Barry was immediately reciprocating, arms going to Hal's neck. His worry finally showing through as he kissed Hal almost desperately, like this was what he needed to be sure Hal was okay. After a moment Hal pulled away and just hugged Barry again, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you're home," Barry whispered, pressing his face into Hal's neck.

"Me too, Bear."

Barry took his bag and began sorting things out, despite Hal's protests that he didn't need to do it. Barry just pushed Hal down on the sofa and ordered him to relax. So Hal settled himself on the sofa and grabbed the Xbox controller Barry had abandoned, a game of Black ops paused. Hal just began playing, focusing on the screen until Barry came and curled up into his side, his attention now divided.

Hal was beyond glad to be back. He loved his job, loved helping people and traveling around to do so, but being away from Barry for so long, and because he was injured at that? He wasn't terribly pleased about that. But Barry didn't seem like he was gonna bolt due to the stress. This wasn't the first trip Hal had been on since they started dating, so Hal was pretty confident things were going well. Barry had been living with Hal for nearly six months, next month would be Christmas. Next month should be Barry's next heat. Next month they were going to become Mates. Barry had already started on a birth control to prep for it -solely his decision, Hal would never make, or even ask, an Omega take birth control- since he didn't want to get pregnant just yet. Next month, Hal would get to claim his boyfriend.

After a while, they turned on a movie and ordered some takeout, curling up together, Barry mindful of Hal's stitches. Life was good. And Hal was happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next, and final chapter right now!
> 
> It may not be the chapter I originally intended on, but I think it will be a good way to end things!


	8. I Don't Know Love Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about four or five years later!

"The pups are crying."

"They're your kids."

"Before sunrise? They're your kids."

Barry groaned in annoyance, glaring at Hal in the dark. "You can not use Lion King against me."

"I can too."

"Hal Jordan, which one of us carried those pups around for nine months? Which one of us had to deal with paralyzing back spasms, insistent cravings, crippling pain, and then had to give birth to it? And which one of us  _ caused  _ me to go through all that?"

"Okay okay. Fine. But I'm pretty sure I remember you begging me for pups."

"Get your ass out of bed."

"Yes sir."

Hal yawned and then kissed Barry on the forehead, rolling out of bed and trudging away, going to check on their pups, a twin girl and boy, Dawn and Don. Dawn was always the fussier of the two. Hal hadn't been terribly impressed when Barry decided to name the kids the  _ same fucking thing _ , but the pregnant mother had been very insistent, for whatever reason. He trudged into the baby room, flicking on the small lamp and walking over to Dawn, who was the one crying at the moment, Don was awake and blinking at him, however.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, papa's here," Hal murmured, gently picking the pup up and cradling her, sending a soothing scent and a warm rumble her way.

The pup's cries faded into whimpers as she snuggled into her father. Hal quickly changed her diaper and then got her a bottle, rocking while nursing her and staring at the far wall. Years ago, he would've never even thought this was possible. Being mated, with two pups, and maybe more in the future plans. He had retired from the task force, and now worked a more calm job as homicide detective. Barry had graduated and now worked as a CSI, or did until he had to take family leave for a while. After burping the pup, he rocked and sang until she went to sleep, and then Hal gently laid her back in her crib before picking Don up and repeating the whole process, only the rocking took a lot longer as he clearly wasn't as tired. He slipped back into their bedroom across the hall and snuck over to the bed, crawling in next to Barry and wrapping the smaller Omega up in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Barry mumbled, shifting back into him.

"Everything is great, babe. Pup's are asleep, fed and changed them. Now we just gotta go back to sleep."

Barry snorted in amusement. "Yeah right."

Hal chuckled along with him, and kissed over their bond mark on Barry's neck.

"I believe in us."

Barry shifted his hips back tight against Hal, letting Hal continue kissing up on his neck. It wasn't often they got moments like this.

"Isn't your heat soon?" Hal hummed out, nibbling at Barry's ear.

"Yeah, should be," was the tired answer. "Next week, I think. The pups threw it off schedule. Again."

"We could ask Jess and Camia to watch them? Have the week to ourselves?" Hal suggested, rubbing his nose into Barry's scent glands.

"Maybe next time, Hal. They're too young to be gone from me that long," Barry said with an amused chuckle, patting Hal's leg.

Hal whined, but stopped trying to tease his mate and dropped his head, kissing the top of Barry's spine.

"When are Lo and Jon getting here?"

"'Round nine."

Hal nodded with a yawn and closed his eyes. Despite Barry's skepticism, the tired parents easily fell asleep. They woke to Barry's alarm going off at eight, and blissfully, no pups were crying yet. They just laid in the silence for a moment.

"I'm going to go take a shower before they wake up, will you make breakfast?" Barry asked softly, turning to look up at his mate.

"Yeah, of course babe. I'll keep an eye and ear on them too."

Barry gave a pleased purr, kissing Hal's jaw.

"You're amazing. Do you know I love you?"

"I got that impression about four or five years ago, yeah."

Barry chuckled.

"I mean, I would sure hope you did, since you carried my pups and all," Hal mumbled, ducking his head to kiss their bond mark.

"Ugh, stop reminding me of that if you want more."

"My lips are sealed," Hal said with a light chuckle. "And I love you too."

"Glad to hear it."

Barry kissed him lightly before rolling away, stretching and then getting up and heading into the bathroom. Hal went downstairs, baby monitor in hand, and started coffee, staring at it and watching the black liquid draining into the glass pot. Then he started cooking, breakfast was eggs and sausage, scrambled together, they had no sooner gotten it eaten then the pups crying started, and they went up together to get the twins ready for the day, Hal distracting Dawn while Barry nursed Don, and then vice versa. After both twins were changed and happy, they took them downstairs to play in the living room, Hal went and showered before helping Barry tidy up the house a bit.

They had moved out of Hal's long time apartment when they decided to properly start a family. House hunting had taken months until Barry finally chose one(because let's not fool ourselves, Hal had little input on what house they bought), and then they had to get all the furniture for it and actually start moving which took another month on its own and was a terribly exhausting process, but here they were, a year and a half later, and it  _ finally _ smelled like them. Hal would miss his old apartment and all the memories there, but the house was much better, for one, there was more room, they had five bedrooms, so currently there were three guest rooms, and there were three baths. It was an amazing house, and the only reason they had been able to afford it was because there had been a series of murders in the house(and that's why they can never move the living room rug until they get the floors redone). But the homicide detective and his CSI mate weren't really bothered by that.

Jon and Lois were coming to visit for the weekend, Lois had some work in Coast City (no one asked why, no one wanted to know), and Jon just wanted to come visit Barry. They saw the Kent's pretty regularly, and Jon and Barry still got along really well. Hal had no idea what it was between the two of them, but hey, he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe it was just Barry being that good with kids.   


They had just finished cleaning when the doorbell rang. Hal popped up off the sofa and headed over, looking through the window on the door briefly to see Lois Lane-Kent's familiar face. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Lois!"

"Hal!"

They quickly hugged, and then Hal stepped back, holding the door open.

"Come in! Barry's in the living room with the pups. Hey, Jon!"

"Hi Hal!" The thirteen year old said with a grin.

The two stepped in, pulling their suitcases along. After they took off their shoes and jackets, Hal led them through the dining room into the living room.

"I like the scruff, Hal, very um, tired Dad of you. Clark went through the same thing," Lois told him as they walked.

"Oh, I'm exhausted," Hal confirmed, nodding slightly.

They entered the living room to find Barry sitting on the floor with the twins, he looked up and grinned.

"Hi guys!"

Jon's eyes went wide as he saw the two babies, looking from Barry to the babies, to Barry again.

"They're so tiny!" He exclaimed.

Hal laughed, ruffling Jon's hair.

"Go meet them," he told him, laughing.

Jon and Lois both went over and hugged Barry before sitting next to him. Lois instantly scooped up Dawn, holding the six month old baby and grinning, while Barry carefully instructed Jon how to hold Don.

"Barry, can I just ask something?" Lois asked as she played with Dawn.

"Of course, Lo!"

"Why the same name?"

"Oh."

Barry glanced at Hal, then at Jon. "When I- back before I met Hal. I knew these two betas named Don and Dawn, they weren't siblings or anything, but they helped take care of me once when I got really sick."

"Oh." Lois smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. I don't think I would be here without them."

"Barry, your babies are so cute!" Jon exclaimed, lightly tickling Don, who giggled happily.

Barry chuckled, glancing down at him.

"Well, I think that has something to do with their father's good genes."

"Kiss up," Lois said with a laugh.

"He's my husband!" Barry protested.

They all just laughed.

After a little bit, Don was passed to Hal, and they gave Lois and Jon a quick tour of the house, getting them each settled in a guest room, which luckily were both on the first floor, so hopefully would prevent them from being woken up by the twins in the middle of the night. Hal went to start making lunch while Barry caught up with their guests. Around noon the kids went down for naps, just before lunch was ready, so they got to sit at the table and actually enjoy the food. Barry and Jon were chittering about science or something school related.

"Someday's I think Barry should've been a teacher with how much he loves kids," Hal said softly to Lois. "But man, Lo, you should see him when he gets given evidence for a case. It's amazing to watch."

Lois smiled. "It's hard to believe this happy mother is the same scared Omega you brought to my house five years ago."

Hal smiled, glancing over at her. "Yeah, I know."

"You're not the same detective that brought that Omega either, Hal. You're happy, and it shows."

"He's just so perfect, you know? I feel like my heart is gonna burst every time he smiles or even just walks into a room."

"I know how you feel," Lois said with a smile, patting Hal's arm.

"And he lives in this big mansion!" Jon said, pushing his arms out to show how big.

"Who is he talking about?" Hal asked with a chuckle, having heard snippets of their new conversation.

"One of his friends, Damian Wayne."

"Wait, Bruce's pup?"

"He's not exactly a pup, Hal. He's fifteen."

" . . . Isn't he an alpha?"

Lois chuckled. "Yeah, he is."

Hal raised an eyebrow at her.

"If they end up courting, then they end up courting. Damian's had a rough life, but he's a good kid, he'd never, ever try anything on Jon. And besides, with Jon getting old enough to start getting heats, both Bruce and I have been careful to keep them supervised. They both have been well informed of why we're cautious with them and they understand and accept it," she explained. "I think Jon is the first friend Damian's really had."

Hal hummed in acknowledgement, finishing his food.

"Have you guys ever thought about fostering?"

Hal looked back up at her, eyes wide.

"Like Bruce does?"

"Kinda. I just thought that since Barry's been in the system, he might be able to sympathize and connect with the kids better. But of course, if you want to have more of your own, then that's understandable."

Hal looked back down at Barry, who was talking with his hands as he explained the case they had just finished this week.

"I don't know. We talked about having more, but this last pregnancy was really rough on him . . ." Hal said softly.

"Well, carrying twins isn't easy," Lois said with a faint smile. "I was pretty impressed when he stayed as active as he did for so long."

"Yeah. I don't know, Lo."

There was a part of Hal that had loved Barry being pregnant, despite all the negative things that had happened. A part of him that wanted to see the Omega swollen with pups again, and to know that it was because of him. But he didn't want to endanger his mate.

"Just bring it up to him sometime," Lois suggested. "He might say yes."

"Either way, we're gonna wait until the pups are much older."

"I get that."

"Did you and Clark ever think about having more?"

"After Jon?"

Hal nodded.

"No, we were happy with our little family, and honestly, I didn't want to go through it again."

"Hey, babe, can you go check on the kids, I think I can hear Don crying," Barry asker, turning to Hal.  


"Why don't you look at the baby monitor?"

"Well, because it's dead, Hal. Someone forgot to plug it in last night while we were in bed."

"Oh."

Hal felt his cheeks go red. He nodded, standing.

"Okay, okay, I'll go look on them. Did you plug the monitor in?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, great. I'll look at its battery while I'm up there."

Hal walked past, kissing Barry on the cheek before running upstairs and sneaking down the hall to the baby room. He gently pushed the door open and poked his head around it. Soft music was playing in the room, and Hal could see just enough to tell that Don was awake. He slipped in, scooping up the baby boy. Don was the quieter of the two, and often didn't start crying until he really was upset. Hal grabbed a diaper and some wipes and took the six month old out into their bedroom, changing his diaper and then taking him back and rocking him back to sleep. Once the baby was asleep and back in his crib, Hal headed back out, grabbing the baby monitor and heading downstairs, finding everyone in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Don was awake, but not crying, so it must've just been your supermom senses tingling."

"Ha! And you didn't believe me," Barry said, sticking his tongue out at Hal.

He laughed and set the monitor down on the counter, walking over and wrapping his arms around Barry's stomach, the Omega was elbow deep in soapsuds.

"Oh, I believed that you're a super mom, that's for sure," Hal hummed out, cheek against Barry's.

"Grosssss," Jon whined out, rolling his eyes as he dried dishes.

"Hey, you, I know your secret, shhh," Barry said, kicking over at the young teen.

"Hey!" Jon protested, pouring at Barry. "You promised!"

Barry stuck his tongue out at Jon and then the two started giggling.

"Hey, what's this big secret I'm hearing about?" Lois asked eyebrow raised as she rinsed off the dishes.

"Oh, nothing," both boys said at once.   


Hal rolled his eyes and stepped back, starting to put the dishes up for them. Lois just glared at Barry.

"Oh, the mom glare! I'll have to work on that," Barry said with a grin.

"Barry, no."

"Hal, yes."

"Our children are going to grow up with a homicide detective who can tell a lie from twenty feet, and a CSI who can tell car brand by tire tracks alone, they don't need you mom glaring them."

Barry laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, babe, I was gonna take Lois and Jon around town, are you okay-"

"Yeah, I'll be fine with the pups. I need to do some work on that William's case."

"Oh the one with the PI?"

"Yeah, I need to give him a call. Have a chat."

"Didn't you take the day off?"

"Yeah but the case has been going on for three weeks, honey, evidence is disintegrating."

Barry scowled at him, rinsing and drying his hands.

"Fine. But when we get back, work is done, we'll bring back some supper."

"Of course."

Barry nodded in satisfaction, finishing putting up the dishes. Within twenty minutes, he, Lois and Jon were heading out. Hal waved them off and then grabbed his laptop, sitting on the sofa and getting to work. He called the Private Investigator and talked to him for nearly thirty minutes until the twins woke up. He had to apologize in a rush and hang up, pocketing his phone and going to get both of them. He had become quite skilled at carrying two babies at once. He took them downstairs, putting them in high chairs while he prepped bottles. Dawn fussed the whole time, while Don just happily chewed on a teething ring. Once both bottles were ready, Hal took the twins back into the living room, setting Don down on a play mat while he bottle fed Dawn. Once she was burped, he switched and repeated with Don.

Being a father of twins may be exhausting, but Hal was definitely getting in swing of it. And he'd never want to go back. He smiled softly, watching the twins try to figure out their motor functions. He remembered years ago, before Barry, when he was just a lonely bachelor and pups weren't even in the future plans, let alone having a mate.

"You kids are the cutest," Hal said with a hum, reaching out and tickling Don's tummy.

The baby giggled, grinning up at his father and babbling at him.

Hal slid down onto the floor, gently laying Don down in his stomach. The baby didn't like this much, crying and pushing up on his arms. But Hal left him for a bit, knowing this tummy time was important. Then finally he picked him up and set him into his lap, soothing him softly.

Barry and the Kent's returned around six, with pizza for dinner. They ate and chatted and then played some card games until the twins bedtime at 7:30. Barry and Hal tag team got them ready, by the time they were both asleep, they got to hang out with Lois and Jon for only an hour before the teen had to go to bed, already up way late, considering the time difference. Lois ended up going to bed too, tired from the day of traveling. Hal and Barry just curled up on the sofa, watching the news.

"What was Jon's secret?"

"That's been bugging you all day hasn't it?"

"Oh it's driving me crazy," Hal said.

Barry laughed, looking up at him.

"Well I can only tell you it has to do with a cute alpha boy he knows."

"It's Damian isn't it."

"I can't tell you."

"He wants to court Jon, doesn't he?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Barry, please tell me?" Hal purred, setting down his phone and turning to his mate.

"I caaannn'ttt. I swore to secrecy."

Hal pressed into Barry, pushing him down flat into his back on the sofa.

"Please?" He asked, giving him a pouty lip.

"No."

Hal gave an annoyed huff. "Fine."

"Now can we turn off the news?"

"Yeah, fine."

Hal let Barry up, and the Omega grabbed the tv remote, switching over to some old tv show. They were silent for nearly twenty minutes.

"You were right."

"What?"

Hal looked over to see Barry's smug smirk, and he laughed.

"I knew you'd cave."

After another few minutes, the tired couple went up and got ready for bed, checking in on the twins before actually getting in bed.

"You plugged in the monitor right?"

"Yes, dear."

"And your phone?"

"Yes dear."

"And you made sure the doors were locked?"

"Bear, we've been living in this house for a year and a half, would you please relax? I know to lock the doors."

Barry huffed at him, pouting and turning his back to him.

"Barry? Come on, don't be mad, baby. I'm sorry, okay?"

The Omega didn't move. Hal shifted closer, wrapping an arm around him.

"Barry."

"Gotcha," the Omega said with a smile and a giggle.  


Hal sighed, pinching his side lightly. "Good night, Barry."

"Night Hal, see you when the twins wake up."

"Uh huh. I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha."

Hal made a pleased noise, kissing Barry's neck before rolling away to get comfortable.

He might wake up in four hours, but he would enjoy those four hours of sleep while he could, sleeping next to Barry. To his mate, to the mother of his children. Next to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he would sleep happy, knowing Barry wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hal too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me when I hit writer's block on this fic. I really liked this ending and thought it was super cute for them.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! And thanks for reading!


End file.
